There Will Be Angels
by Linda333
Summary: On her first day at St. Alice, the innocent and happy Mikan catches the attention of the cold playboy Natsume. Through completion of impossible tasks and the occurrence of interesting events, this girl who seems to know everything about him, makes him experience love for the first time. But as Natsume falls deeper in love, he finds that this girl isn't all that she seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

**There Will Be Angels**

Dawn.

A comforting fog surrounded the school's campus. One could hear the sounds of dragonflies and see the flapping of birds' wings. It was drizzling that day, soft and clear, yet the air was fresh like the scene from a dream.

But Mikan could care less right now.

She arrived at the train station earlier that morning, and there were no morning public buses for her to take. This resulted in her having to spend thirty dollars on a taxi ride-her heart burned with every dollar spent! So when she finally arrived at the school, she decided she would walk from the campus entrance to the dorms on her own two feet.

The branches of the cherry blossom trees seemed to be waving at her and the flower petals danced in the drizzling rain.

Mikan hauled the stupidly heavy suitcase through the little trail in the school's forest of trees. Her forehead glistened with sweat and the back of her white dress was soaked-either from the sweat or the rain. She took a break, catching her breath, and looked around.

Gosh, this school was ridiculously large!

Her trip from the school's entrance to here already took a full 30 minutes. But according to the campus map, she still had one-third of the way to go to arrive at the dorms! If she knew this earlier, she would have just rode the school's campus bus. All this work just to save a dollar!

Frustrated, Mikan wiped the sweat beads on her forehead, and looked around.

Suddenly, something caught her eye under an isolated, but dense group of trees.

Tears of rain drizzled onto the leaves; there seemed to be a delicate layer of transparent, moist diamonds in the air.

A male was bent over, sleeping at a stone table.

He had raven hair, a handsome back profile, and had very muscular legs. Mikan saw a route to get her out of this torture.

Mikan, trying to hold in her extreme excitement, pulled her suitcase to a stop in front of the male, and tried to wake him,

"Excuse me."

The male did not move, continuing to sleep.

She carefully nudged his elbow, raising the decibels of her voice, "Excuse me, could you do me a favor?" She expected him to help lug her suitcase to the dorms.

Rain gently floated among the woods.

The man still continued to sleep, completely ignoring her. The only movement seen was his sculpted back rising up and down with each soft breath.

"Hey! I am talking to you, are you listening?"

Mikan was getting a little pissed.

Even if you did not want to help, you could at least say a couple words. What's with this reaction? It's so rude.

"Hey! Hey!"

She harshly pushed him a couple of times, wanting to kick him. He dares be this cold to her? Is her voice that scary? Such a blow to her self esteem.

The man seemed to be in a dead sleep.

Mikan suddenly felt that something was wrong. She thought about it, but why was she experiencing an unexplainable bad feeling about this? She stared intently at the figure, and felt an icy coldness on her fingertips. This coldness was radiating from the body…

He was cold like-

A dead body!

Mikan screamed in fear!

Her whole body started to shake and everywhere on her body, from her fingertips to her toes, felt icy. A while later, Mikan mustered her courage, and cautiously reached out one hand to push the sleeping figure.

_Bong!_

His head banged onto the stone table.

He had long raven locks, a bright and fresh smell, a high nose bridge, and a glistening diamond earring on the right earlobe. Such a handsome man! Only his facial complexion was pale with no life and his lips had an undertone of purple.

She placed a finger under his nose to check his breathing…

A sigh of relief was heard.

There was still a little breathing going on.

Mikan quickly started yelling, "Help! Help! There is an unconscious person!" The sound passed through the leaves and echoed in a ghost-like way amongst the trees.

The sound then disappeared in the vast forest.

Rain dripped from the crisp, green leaves and slid smoothly onto the soaked earth.

What the hell?! Where are the people in this ginormous school? Why are there only a few birds and some dragonflies? Seeing the male, she did not hesitate any further. Bending down, she got him onto her back, and started to run out of the vast school forest.

Mikan was breathing harshly, all the blood rushing to her face, using up all her 19 years of energy.

Mr. Raven's legs were helplessly dragging on the ground.

His breathing seemed to get softer and softer.

"Hey! Hey! Don't die!" Mikan nervously looked back, continuously shouting back at the ebony teen.

The teen's lips were becoming more and more purple.

"Hey! Don't be like that! Wake up already!"

She was worried to a point of speechlessness, tightly gripping his arms, attempting to carry him up a flight of stone stairs. Step by step, she finally arrived at the main walkway. Fortunately, the school's campus was large enough to the point where there were taxis running around everywhere. Without even thinking, she waved her hand frantically to signal at a taxi.

"The hospital! To the nearest hospital!" yelled the sweaty Mikan to the taxi driver.

The driver, seeing the urgency of the situation, stepped on it.

Threads of rain trailed down the window of the vehicle.

Outside the vehicle, there was nothing but mist and fog.

Inside the vehicle, Mikan gently laid the man's head onto her lap, checking his breathing again.

His breathing was delicately fading…

His purple lips were pursed tightly, his skin a pale white, and his body seemed helplessly weak.

Perhaps-

These were symptoms of a heart attack?

Mikan hesitantly thought. She once researched a lot pertaining to heart disease and read many books on the topic. It mentioned the symptoms of a heart attack were similar to this. If you are unconscious for too long without any immediate medical care, you can quickly die.

"Was it a heart attack?" Mikan asked the taxi driver.

"How would I know?" the driver said as he ran through a red light, stepping on the gas pedal, "But his condition seems to be very dangerous."

Right at this moment-

The delicate breathing stopped completely!

In a state of shock, Sakura's widened eyes could only stare at the man.

Is he dead?!

Ah whatever, I don't have time to think about it! Grasping her courage, she used her left hand to hold the area of his heart and with her right hand, made a fist and harshly pounded on the back of her left hand.

_Bong!_

_Bong!_

_Bong!_

Frantically trying to recall what the books she read said about the specific rhythm of this procedure, she continued to strongly pound her fist to his heart.

"You aren't going to punch him to death are you?!" the driver doubtfully yelled.

"Either way he could die!" Mikan's forehead was filled with sweat.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!...

_Cough!_

The raven teen suddenly coughed, his whole body shaking.

"Are you awake?!"

Mikan joyfully leaned over him, just in time to see his eyelids slowly fluttering open.

A pair of cold eyes.

A pair of eyes that revealed distance, confusion, unexplainable cruelness, and masked softness.

Mikan was mesmerized by the male's eyes.

She felt as if something had crashed into her heart.

"Who are you? Where is this?"

The raven teen struggled to sit up, but due to the weakness of his body and his bad migraine, fell back into Mikan's lap.

"To the hospital." Mikan suddenly felt strange, knowing the man's head was on her knees.

The raven teen's eyes flared with anger, cursing, "The hell?! Who told you to take me to the hospital! Are you crazy?! Do you want to die?!"

"The one that wants to die is you." Mikan said, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath. I thought good things came to good people. I just saved his life and all I get in return is a big yelling. It's so hard to be a good person in this society.

"We're here at the hospital!"

The taxi driver announced as he slammed the brakes.

Because Mikan had called the emergency room earlier on the ride, there were already several doctors, nurses, cots, and other medical equipment waiting for them.

She opened the door yelling, "The patient is here!" Then cutely smiled at the furious raven teen.

He was shocked at the unfolding events.

With a push, Mikan got him out of the taxi. Haha, seeing how angry he was, his physical state should be okay. She tried to hold in her giggles, completely ignoring the death glares the male was sending her.

He was then forced onto a cot by doctors and nurses while shouting and struggling, "Let go of me you idiots!"

His words were ignored and the cot went flying through the emergency room door.

The raven teen's profanities and curses slowly faded...

Mikan sighed in relief and collapsed onto the seat of the taxi. She rubbed her nose and smiled. She just saved someone's life right? With that, she just might be able to become an angel.

"Hey, do you still need to go anywhere?" the taxi driver asked.

"Oh right. I still need to pay you. How much?" she asked as she grabbed for her purse. Wait. Where was her purse?...

Oh shit.

She left her purse and luggage in the forest at the school!

* * *

Mikan decided-

she liked this school!

After she breathlessly ran back into the forest, her luggage and purse were still in their original places.

"Does all this belong to you?"

A petite girl sat on the stone stool, dressed in a lace-trimmed white dress. "Why were you absent for so long? I have been waiting for a little while now."

Mikan just stared at her with grateful eyes.

"Were you watching my stuff for me?"

"Yes." the girl said as she checked her phone for the time, "Oh dear. It's almost time for class. If you had not come right now, I would have turned it in to the office."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Mikan was touched to speechlessness. That suitcase and purse contained everything she owned. If she had lost it, she would surely kill herself. Oh. Wait...Mikan scratched her head...what did she just say?...class time?...

She checked the time-

It was already 7:40!

"Ah! I'm gonna be late!" What was she going to do?! Her luggage still hadn't made it to the dorms yet, and furthermore, she didn't even know where the classrooms where!

There was a slight gust of wind among the trees.

The sunlight radiated.

It was almost like a guardian angel was flapping its crisp, white wings, gently flying to Sakura's side, smiling.

When she sat down in her seat in the classroom, it was 7:50.

Mikan continuously nodded and thanked the petite girl that sat in the row in front of her.

It was such a coincedence.

That girl name was Anna and was even in the same class as her. Anna really was a kind soul, not hesitating to help Mikan lug the big suitcase to the dorms and helping her to her classroom.

Through conversation, Mikan and Anna officially became friends.

Post-rain sunlight shined on Mikan.

How lucky.

Mikan started smiling to herself.

So many interesting things happened on her first day here.

The students of the class all curiously looked her up and down.

"What's your name?"

"Did you really transfer from St. Mary?"

"Why did you come here?"

...

It's not that these people were curious, but more suspicious. It's just that St. Mary's was too famous. To be able to get into that school, you had to be the best of the best. People that came out of there always had bright futures ahead of them. Though St. Alice was pretty good, as in top class, it was still far behind St. Mary.

Hearing these questions, Mikan raised her head and smiled.

"My name is Mikan."

"Mikan?"

"Yeah. It's a weird name right?"

Right then, an icy voice drifted over from a corner of the classroom-

"How strange. St. Mary is a legend, yet you transfer here, Mikan?"

A strikingly beautiful girl with short, curled hair was applying lip gloss with her handheld mirror. Her gaze drifted towards the circle of students surrounding Mikan.

"You didn't do something and couldn't stay at St. Mary's any longer and transferred here, did you?"

The classroom temporarily became silent.

The whole class directed their gaze at Sumire and then back at Mikan. They were all quite curious.

Seeing the turn of events, Anna nudged the girl sitting next to her,

"Do something. Mikan is a friend I just made today."

That girl had short, cropped hair and deep eyes, revealing some of her cold personality. She had her focus on an English dictionary. Hearing Anna, she raised her gaze to focus on Mikan.

Anna then added on quickly, "I'll clean the dorm bathrooms for one whole week!"

"...fine."

The girl with the cropped hair accepted the conditions of trade and stood up, walking towards Mikan. She put out her right hand-

"Hi. My name is Hotaru. Welcome to our class."

Having said that, Hotaru's gaze swept across the room, and all the students began to clap and chant, "Welcome! Welcome to our class!"

Like magic, the once dark and silent atmosphere became bright. They were all welcoming Mikan like she was a celebrity.

Wow, this so-called Hotaru must have some background. Mikan stood up, looking at Hotaru with grateful eyes, grasping her hands,

"Thank you!"

Hotaru's lips curved slightly upwards. Slightly.

"Sumire, is this the attitude you use to treat new students? Do you have no shame? She just came here and you don't help her, but doubt her intentions?"

Sumire closed her mirror with a clack, coldly responding,

"Oh really? Then why did she transfer here?"

Mikan stared at Sumire in shock, "Why would I come here? St. Alice is great!" She smiled brightly, "They say St. Alice has the world's most beautiful campus. It really is. I never could have thought that there was such a campus that was so beautiful it could shock people. Furthermore, St. Alice's business school is very influential. To be able to be educated here alongside everybody makes me very happy."

_"Wow!"_

Her words made all of St. Alice's students feel nice and proud of their school.

Luna smirked, "You sure can talk."

Mikan's face flushed in embarrassment, "Ah, you caught me. Well...I do have some intentions of trying to get you guys to like me...I hope everybody can accept me..."

Everyone's eyes widened!

Such a cute, straightforward girl. Suddenly, it seemed like the distance between the students and her just disappeared. Everyone's faces had smiles on them.

"Mikan! We welcome you!"

Another round of applause shook the room.

Mikan smiled, "Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Well, that's good. At least she is accepted.

* * *

Mikan sat in the last row of the classroom. The seat next to her was empty. Actually, she really wanted to sit in that spot because it was next to the window. You could breathe in fresh air and watch the birds flying past. The seat seemed to be empty, yet had two books on top of the desk. The books had a thin layer of dust covering them.

She hesitated.

Whatever, this must be the seat of a person who likes to skip class. Well, since they don't come often, I guess I'll just trade seats with this person.

She refocused and concentrated on the lecture. Her first class was human resources. The main professor's name was Jinno. He was older, 40 or so, and quite strict. Though his lecture's content wasn't very interesting, it had very strong logic. Mikan couldn't help but slowly fall into it.

The classroom was very quiet.

All the students were listening to Jinno and taking notes.

So when the classroom door was kicked open with a BANG, everyone jumped out of their chairs!

A furious man stood at the doorway. He was tall and handsome, had raven-colored hair, and was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and had a diamond earring on his right earlobe.

Mikan looked up from her notes...

...and lost control of her laughter.

Haha, the raven teen from this morning is in her class?!

This world is full of coincedences!

The raven teen was soaked by the rain and had eyes of anger. Beads of waters dripped from his hair and even the Air Jordans he was wearing were almost unrecognizable by the mud and water that ruined them.

Outside the window, thunder roared.

Jinno stared the teen down, "Natusme Hyuuga, you are late again, and used your foot to kick open the door. Don't you know that disrupts the class?!"

The students quietly whispered.

Natsume seemed to not have heard, wiping away the water on his face and shaking his hair. The beads of water in his hair flew everywhere. Jinno's face included.

All the students just stared.

Natsume walked past the lecture podium, making his way towards the back of the room, frustratedly saying-

"Would you shut up? It's raining, can't you see?!"

Jinno literally shook from his anger, "What about everyone else?! It was raining for them too, why aren't they late?! All you do is skip class, be tardy, and start fights with your peers! It's a wonder you haven't been expelled!"

Natusme was busy listening to the music blaring from his headphones, completely ignoring the professor. He continued making his way back under the stares from his classmates. He walked to where Mikan was and stopped, his cold gaze testing her.

A bolt of lightning exploded in the sky outside of the window.

Ever since Jinno yelled out Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's breathing stopped.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Is he Natsume Hyuuga?

She slowly raised her head, looking him straight in the eyes, all of her bodily strength sucked away. So that's why he was the first one she met after she came here. It's because he is Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan bit her lip.

Blood was crazily rushing to her head, making her a little dizzy. Her eyes were disoriented and cloudy, not allowing her to see him clearly.

"Get up! You're in my way!"

Natusme stared her down.

Of course he recognized this girl who was stupidly staring at him. She was the meddling one who sent him to the hospital that morning.

Mikan frantically got up, letting him to the seat on the inside. So that empty seat was his. When the two bodies crossed, she smelled his rain-tinted natural scent.

The rain outside of the window hit the crisp, green leaves of the trees.

The air was fresh and clean.

Natsume Hyuuga collapsed onto the desk and slept.

Mikan, however, all of a sudden had no interest in the lecture, only turning her head to the sleeping figure next to her. At this moment, the whole world disappeared from her eyes. Her eyes only saw the one in the seat next to her.

Natsume had an extremely attractive face with a high nose bridge and thick eyebrows. The diamond earring gave a slight devilish face to him, but not without of hint of mystery.

He seemed to be extremely tired, collapsed on the table in a deep sleep. Is he always this tired? Does he always sleep like this? Is that why his books are masked in dust?

Because of Natsume's appearance, the atmosphere of the classroom became very strange. Jinno talked for a little longer, calming the fire in him down. He put the lecture aside and held up a stapled packet of papers, "Last class I had everyone write a short essay. I read them all and they were all generally pretty good. I can see the hard work and effort put into them. But, there was one essay that was very unique."

The students stopped their writing and looked at him.

Jinno coughed, "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume was in a wonderful deep sleep, softly snoring.

The classroom erupted with uncontrollable laughter.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

Jinno volume increased.

Mikan nudged Natsume's arm, muttering, "Hey, wake up..."

"WHAT?!" yelled the awoken lad, angrily staring at Mikan. Don't you know that disrupting someone's sleep is the worst?!

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Jinno was already angered to the point of insanity, his forehead glistening with sweat, and his face red like a tomato, "Stand up!"

Natusme relunctantly did so,

"What?"

"Skill and knowledge are all important factors in labor productivity. Same tools and machinery ought to be seen as a part of the national wealth. At the same time, because of educational expenditures bringing a bigger national wealth in the future, expenditures for education are compatible with expenditures for public affairs." Iruka stated, "Tell me, who brought this up?"

Natsume thought for a second, "Adam Smith?"

"Incorrect."

"David Ricardo?"

"Incorrect."

"Hmmm..."

"Are you going to guess Marshall Cairns next?!" The students all cracked up. Natsume was just going to follow the International Trade Theory phylogeny and continue to guess.

Natsume lazily responded,

"All incorrect? Well it can't be me that brought it up, can it?"

Jinno furiously chucked the essay in his hand at Natsume, "John Muller! This was the content of your essay! I was surprised that you actually could write 6000 words in your essay. Natsume Hyuuga, even if you took this right off of the Internet, you could actually put some effort into it. You did not change the font or the composition. You were even lazy to the point you did not take off the name of the author at the end of the article!"

The whole class erupted in laughter.

The essay did not hit Natsume. In fact, it landed on Mikan's desk. She casually picked it up and flipped through it. No wonder Jinno was angry. The whole article was untouched and wasn't reorganized, clearly displaying to the reader it was directly printed from the Internet.

Class ended with the ringing of the bell.

"I'll give you two days. If the essay still can't be turned in," Jinno cruelly stared at Natsume, "don't even think about taking the final exam." Finishing, he got up and left the classroom, leaving the class full of giggles and quiet whispering.

Natsume Hyuuga seemed to not even hear, continuing to sleep on his desk.

* * *

"You shouldn't sit in that seat."

Anna pulled Mikan out of the classroom. Being her friend, Anna had the responsibility to tell her.

"Natsume Hyuuga is the school's most messed up character!"

"How?" Mikan widened her eyes.

"All he does everyday is skip class. He is already failing three classes. The calculus, accounting, and statistics teachers have already written him up five times this semester. They all tell him before a test, "Natsume Hyuuga, you don't need to take the test. You won't pass anyway."

"So, he didn't end up passing?"

"Yeah! Got 59 points in all three courses." Anna laughed, "I hate him the most. When he doesn't come, it's at least quiet. Many times, he's tardy, making it hard for everyone to have class."

"59 points..." Mikan said.

"He also likes to pick fights! There's been at least two cases where he beat people up to the point where they were hospitalized!" Anna continued, "But, that's all because of their family's wealth. No matter what happens, it seems that his mom can settle it all. So he can stay in this school and do whatever he wants."

"Do whatever he wants?" When he was sent to the hospital this morning, he was very fierce; when he was tardy to class he was arrogant. But the Natsume at that moment was sleeping like a child.

Anna carefully inspected the kind of look Mikan had in her eyes, "Hey, Mikan!"

"Huh?"

"Do you like to read romance mangas?"

"No. Not really."

Anna sighed a sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good. That is good. Don't be like the other girls, going for the "bad boys". They're all surrounding him like idiots, ruined by those romance mangas."

Mikan smiled, "Anna, thank you."

"For what?"

"For always looking out for me." She smiled at Anna, her eyes clear and transparent, "I have such good luck right? Being able to meet you."

Anna, touched, held Mikan's hands, "I really like you! This must be fate. We will definitely be the best of friends!" While saying that, her eyes widened, "Haha, look! There's gonna be a good show!"

Mikan gaze followed her friend's-

Wow, such a pretty girl.

She had a small face, clear and big eyes, long blonde hair, and a nice figure.

When she walked by, she had the eyes of all the male students on her. Foam was dripping from all of their open mouths. Mikan thought that a beauty like that only existed in fairytales. She looked so petite, making people feel the need to protect her.

"That's Luna Koizumi, the flower of the literature department at St. Alice."

"She is very dedicated to becoming Natsume's saving angel. You don't even know how many hearts she breaks.

Luna walked up to Natsume's desk, silently gazing at him. A soft, kind, and pitiful aura made her look like she had long wings growing from her back-

like an angel.

"Are you here?"

She said in a soft, dream-like voice, afraid she would wake him.

"No shit! If he wasn't here, who the hell are you looking at? A spirit?" Sumire coldly snorted. She too pulled herself out of her seat and stepped right in front of Natsume, blocking him from Luna, "Idiot, can't you see he's sleeping. Leave, don't disrupt him!"

Luna ignored Sumire, still lovingly gazing at Natsume.

"Are you feeling well? Why do you seem so tired?"

Sumire was getting goosebumps from Luna's disgustingly fake voice, "Do you have to be so fake?"

"Luna VS Sumire, Battle #301," Anna shook her head, "This is a classic battle scene. Basically if Natsume is present, there will definitely be a show."

"Are the two of them his girlfriends?" They seem to be polar opposites.

"Two of them? Haha, you severely underestimate Natsume. You need a huge truck to carry all his girlfriends. It's only these two that are so dramatic about it."

The sunlight after the rain seeped into the classroom.

One soft girl, one cold girl; between them, Natsume was in a deep sleep, slightly snoring.

The clear and bright sunshine shined onto Natsume.

His whole body seemed to be translucently glowing.

Mikan sudden thought that in his dreams, there must be a peaceful world.

"Shut up!"

Natsume angrily shouted, his whole face tired with lack of sleep, glaring at Sumire and Luna.

"I'm sorry..." Luna's eyes teared up, apologetically looking at him, "I disturbed you, right? It's all my fault..."

"You know you have fault, and yet you always run over here to disrupt him. Are you stupid?" Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Get out."

Natsume's voice was icy.

Sumire stood there in shock, not daring to look at him.

"I said get out! Are you deaf?!" Natsume's eyes flamed, yelling at Sumire, "Get out-! I remember telling you last week, I-am NOT-interested-in you!"

Crickets.

Dead silence.

All the students in the class were still of shock!

His voice was so loud, Mikan could hear it clearly from outside the classroom. Sumire's face was red then pale, and finally ran out of the room crying.

Luna bit her lip, trying no to laugh. She held Natsume's arm gently, staring into his eyes, with tears still evident in her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Did something happen?"

Natsume pushed her aside, annoyed,

"You leave too. I want to sleep."

Luna awkwardly stood there. After a while, she softly coughed and forcefully smiled, "Okay, then I'll leave. You rest."

Natsume went back to his beloved task of sleeping.

Like that, Natsume slept in that classrom for the rest of the morning.

* * *

When his stomach intensely growled for the 13th time, Natsume just couldn't continue to sleep anymore. He adjusted his position.

Ah, screw this! His arm hurt, and his back and hip were numb.

His eyebrows creased. He yawned and tried to continue his sleep.

"When your sleeping position isn't correct, it is very normal for you body to ache. It's also very easy to catch a cold." A happy, smiling voice sounded by his side.

Natsume opened his eyes!

The sunlight poured in from outside the window. A girl stood under the blinding rays, her face brightly lit. You could only see her beautiful, smiling eyes and small lips. She had mid-length hair, which was quite thin and very fine, which seemed almost seemed like golden threads in the light.

He had to squint to see her.

"It's you again? How come you seem like a never disappearing shadow?"

"My name's Mikan." Mikan's face revealed a big smile, "I just transferred here today."

All the other students had left a long while before, leaving the two alone in the classroom.

Natsume stood up, pushing Mikan aside,

"Get out of my way!"

"Are you hungry?"

Mikan smiling, ignoring his evil aura.

Natsume was severely annoyed, "What do you want to do?"

Mikan blinked and like magic, pulled out from behind her back, a bottle of juice and some bread,

"You must be hungry. I'll treat you!"

Natsume crossed his arms and looked her up and down suspiciously. She pushed him out of the taxi this morning, making him fall onto the ground. His shoulders and arms still hurt from that. Not getting her for that was the limit to his charity, what was she playing now?

Mikan stuck a straw into the juice bottle and handed it to him, smiling,

"Drink."

Originally her plan was to get to the office to finish her transfer papers, but hearing his stomach growl, she just had to buy him something.

Natsume's stomach growled.

Mikan laughed, putting up her right hand, "I swear, the food is not poisoned!"

He looked at her again, ripped the straw out of the bottle and drank in big gulps. After he drank half of the bottle, his desperate hunger was somewhat quenched. He cooly sat on the desk, raising his eyebrows,

"What do you want?"

Such a mysterious girl. She sends him to the hospital, pushes him out of a taxi, and buys him juice and bread. She probably is trying to attract his attention so she can be one of his many girlfriends. He has seen way too many of these types of girls.

"What do I want?" Mikan was confused, her eyes enlarged.

Natsume smirked.

"My dates will be packed until next week. If you're patient, just wait. But..." He looked her up and down, "If you dress like that on our date, it would be extremely embarrassing."

"Oh..."

Mikan smiled, scratching her head, grabbing a packet of stapled papers from his desk, "This? When do you plan on writing it?"

Natsume looked at it.

It was the human resources essay Jinno had thrown at him.

"Why should I write it?"

"If you don't, you won't pass the class!" Mikan nervously said, "After class I saw the essays from other students. It actually doesn't need to be very complicated and professional. Just giving your opinions about the topic will be fine. It doesn't need to be too long either."

Natsume colding smirked. He won't pass? If he didn't pass the class and couldn't graduate, then the school's new library project would stop receiving funds. Jinno was just an idiot who didn't know the current situation.

"What does it have to do with you?"

He coldly stared at the caring her.

Mikan stopped and though, then smiled again, "I want to be your guardian angel!"

Natsume choked on his milk. He smirked and reached out a hand to touch her forehead, "If you're sick, go see a doctor. Oh and don't read too many mangas, you'll get poisoned."

Finished, he left.

Mikan held the essay, sitting where she was. After a while, she scratched her head and bitterly smiled. Maybe she was rushing things.

But-

She has been looking for him for so long.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, my name is Linda. For those of you new to my stories, I really appreciate you reading my newest creation. For those returning readers of mine, thank you for staying up-to-date with me. I have been on fanfiction for quite some time and have written many stories. Though I have written many, I haven't actually finished many. But I am intent on sticking with this one as long as people keep on reading:) Thank you for reading _There Will Be Angels _and please do comment or PM me about any comments, questions, or concerns regarding the story. I would love some constructive criticism or even your thoughts about how you would like the story line to go.

Love to all of you,

Linda


	2. Chapter 2

**There Will Be Angels**

St. Alice was built on a beautiful mountain. Actually, it should be said that St. Alice was a year-round green mountain. The school's campus was filled with a variety of trees among other plant life. Its several parks included lavish fountains, clear water ponds, and neatly trimmed bushes and lined up trees. One could spend hours walking along the small cobblestone trail through these magnificent creations. These scenes made Mikan feel like she was in a paradise.

Her dorm was great too.

When you opened the window, you could see the East Lake!

The lake water was the color of the sky and reflected the wonderful scenery around it in its waters. Mikan took a deep breath. She could almost smell the fresh wind from the lake.

"There's only a month until the semester is over. Why didn't you transfer here next semester?" Anna asked while laying on her bed.

Mikan opened the lamp on her desk, pulled out a diary, thought about it, and then replied, "I need to find someone."

"Find someone? Who?" Anna curiously asked, "What department?"

"Already found them."

Mikan smiled. She had such good luck. It was only her first day here and she already found him.

"A friend of yours? Boy or girl?" Anna continued to question.

Mikan scratched her head, "Uh…that….." She didn't know how to say it without intentionally lying to Anna.

Right then, the dorm room opened.

A depressed Sumire walked in, throwing her books onto the bed, and coldly looking towards Mikan and Anna, "It's 10. Lights out and sleep." She then reached her hand out to flip the switch connecting to the main light on the ceiling of the room.

_Pa! _The light went out and the dorm room became dark, with only Mikan's desk lamp emitting some dim rays.

Upset, Anna stood up, "Hey! Sumire Shouda! Ten is normal studying and homework time okay?! Who are you to just turn off the light whenever you feel like it?!" Sumire was always like this. When she wanted to sleep, lights had to be out by 8. When she didn't want to sleep, the lights couldn't be turned off until 2!

Sumire just ignored Anna and turned in her bed to face the wall.

"Someone got dumped," Anna sang while leaving to use the restroom, "The business department's number one beauty was rejected in front of everyone! Wow! Such big news!"

"Anna! Umenomiya!"

A book flew from Sumire's bed.

Anna quickly shut the door and the book crashed into it with a thud.

The dorm became peaceful.

One lamp emitted the only light in the room.

Mikan calmly sat at the desk, took a deep breath, and opened the diary on the table. The book pages were a pale blue with light impressions of angels in the bottom right hand corners.

She took hold of a pen, and tried as hard as she could to smile like an angel.

"Rei,

I was so happy today because I finally found you!

I'm sorry. At first I didn't know it was you, so I pushed onto the ground. Did it really hurt? Were you injured? Of course I know that you wouldn't be mad at me, but I will still worry. It's all because I don't think before I act…..you used to say that was one of my weaknesses. Well, from now on I will slowly change that okay?

You are laughing right?

You have a nice laugh.

All the other angels must like you right?

I know, there is no human that wouldn't like you. So of course angels like you.

The new school is very pretty, the teachers are very caring, and the students are very nice. My dorm room has four people. Their names are Anna, Hotaru, and Sumire. All very pretty names right? Not only are their names pretty, they're all very kind people. They are all caring and welcoming to me, so no need to worry about me.

Okay, well I'm going to sleep now.

I know I will sleep very well tonight, because I will be able to see you again tomorrow.

Oh! Also—

Mwah!

You can be an angel, but you can't like another angel, okay? You can only like me!

Love,

Mikan"

The afternoon sunlight was very bright.

The open sky was a transparent blue with wisps and threads of white puffy clouds. The sun was smiling, making the clouds glow. The business department had a track and a field. The track was red with white markings and inside of the inner lane was a soccer field. Though this track and field was smaller than ones in other departments, it had a basketball hoop, volleyball net, among many other things. For gym class, it was enough.

Gym class was separated by gender: the girls on one side practicing volleyball and the boys on the other side playing basketball.

The girls were separated into pairs to practice hitting the ball back and forth.

"Straighten your arm!"

"Bend your knees a bit more! Yeah, don't be stiff….."

The female gym coach walked to Mikan, fixing her position, "Yeah, just like that."

"Thank you, coach!"

Mikan gratefully said, trying her best to get the feel of what the coach was teaching. The coach smiled, and moved on to another student.

When the coach left, Anna collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch her breath, "So tired! You have to have 20 matches to pass? You might as well kill me!" Gym class was a nightmare to her.

Mikan wiped some sweat off her face, "Yeah. Volleyball seems to be little difficult for me too, but what can we do?"

Anna's eyes widened.

Mikan looked to her left, "Look! Wow, Hotaru's so good!"

Hotaru and the coach were demonstrating how to correctly pass.

Her red cheeks, fluid motion, and her figure's natural movement made Hotaru the center of attention of anyone watching! The white ball hit her arm and bounded back. The path of the ball through the air was perfect: steady and accurate.

"56!"

"57!"

"58!"

…..

With the number of passes increasing, the girls began to get excited, chanting with encouragement. Mikan and Anna were squeezing their way into the crowd of girls.

Mikan knew a little about Hotaru.

Hotaru was well-respected by the students, had a very sad background. When she was three, her parents died in a flood, which swept away all the property they owned. Her aunt brought her up and they were struggled to make ends meet. The money for the tuition and living costs for Hotaru were mainly from neighbors and kind people. But she was a great student, always taking the highest grades on tests. She has excellent character too, and was once selected as the most outstanding student on a national level.

After Hotaru got into St. Alice, the school wanted to help her as much as they could. So they not only let her study here one account of no tuition, but also gave her aunt a job as the dorm manager.

To show her gratitude to St. Alice, Hotaru competed in any competition or event available: knowledge or trivia competitions, speech competitions, debate competitions, basketball competitions, volleyball competitions…..Hotaru attended them all, bringing more and more trophies and recognition to St. Alice.

Hotaru was the pride of the school.

But being dorm roommates, Mikan also learned that Hotaru sacrificed a lot to get to where she is today. She never comes back from the study halls until after midnight; every morning at 5, she will get up to exercise, preparing for her next competition.

Though they hardly communicate, Mikan deeply respects her.

…..

"96!"

"97!"

"98!"

All the girl started jumping and yelling in excitement. Hotaru's form was so awesome. The sunlight hitting her made her glow.

The people from all the other gym activities couldn't help but watch.

"99!"

Right then—

A basketball came flying over, hitting Hotaru right in the forehead!

_BONG!_

The girls all screamed!

It could have gotten to 100!

In pain, Hotaru kneeled on the ground with one hand holding the area of impact.

All the girls came running over and surrounded her, chaotically all asking at the same time,

"Are you injured?"

"Let's get you to the infirmary!"

"Which idiot threw the basketball? Are you blind?"

* * *

Mikan hurriedly squeezed to the front and took out a handkerchief from her pocket, gently patting off the grime from Hotaru's forehead. Oh, that basketball hit her really hard. Her whole forehead was red and swollen with threads of bloods running down.

Mikan carefully helped her up, "I'll accompany you to the infirmary."

The female gym coach looked at Hotaru's injury, "You guys go, don't let it get infected."

"No need."

Hotaru calmly released herself from Mikan's hold.

"I can go by myself."

"Oh," Mikan looked at her and smiled, "Then be careful." Hotaru didn't seem to like getting too close to other students. There always seemed to be a distance.

"Ah!—"

A shadow appeared in the sky, accompanied by the high-pitched screams of girls!

"Watch out!"

There was another basketball flying in the sky!

Mikan was so scared all she could do was duck and close her eyes, pulling Anna closer to her. The two girls huddled. Mikan could hear the ripping sound of the basketball flying past her head. At that moment, her heart felt like it could explode!

The girls were still in shock; their faces pale.

How dangerous!

Hotaru patted Mikan's shoulder, looking towards where the ball landed.

"Hey! You guys over there! What do you think you're doing?!"

The female coach was angry now, yelling towards the neighboring basketball court.

* * *

The flaming atmosphere was evident in the basketball court.

Dozens of basketballs lay messily on the floor.

A few were randomly bouncing or rolling in different directions.

One male was pitifully sitting under the basketball hoop. His clothes, face, and hair were all covered in dirt and grime from being hit by basketballs.

Some other guys were pulling him back, trying to prevent him from having a go at the offender. The man's voice was furious,

"Natsume Hyuuga! Others may be scared of you! But I'm not! Do you think you can do whatever you want just because your family has some power? I'm standing right here; I dare you to just kill me!"

The girls that had rushed over to watch were all speechless.

This guy was Tsubasa. He was typically a very calm person with good grades. What happened that made him so mad he was in a fight, with Natsume nontheless ?

On the other side stood Natsume.

His eyes showed anything but mercy and his lips were in the shape of his infamous smirk.

A blue basketball was on his index finger, spinning faster and faster.

Natsume's eyes flashed,

"Okay. Your wish granted."

Having said that, he threw the basketball! It went at lightning-fast speed towards Tsubasa!

Tsubasa's stubborn pride prevented him from dodging the incoming ball.

All the boys next to him hurriedly pushed him aside, making the ball hit the pole of the basketball hoop. _PONG! _All the girls realized then, that those "flying balls" were actually rebounds off the basketball pole made by Natsume.

It's him again…..

Ever since Natsume entered St. Alice, he had encountered fights big and small several times. Technically, he should have been expelled a long time ago. But it always seemed that nothing ever happened to him, and he always continued to do his thing.

Guess that's what it's like to come from a wealthy family.

But Natsume's family wasn't ordinary wealthy. It's said that even the high ranking officials in the province don't even dare to get on the bad side of the Hyuugas. Because if the Hyuugas left, then the province would lose a huge financial income source.

The guys all grabbed the emotional Tsubasa, preventing him from doing anything else to further anger Natsume.

All the girls went silent.

The court's atmosphere went dead.

There was only Tsubasa's provoking taunts heard, "What else can you do besides beating people up? Natsume! Remember! You are worthless! Even if you kill me, you are still worthless! You can't pass any class, make any hoops in basketball, and can't run long distance track! You are the most worthless person in the whole world!"

Natsume's hands were at his side, clenched into fists.

He was standing alone.

In the sun.

With no one by him.

"Natsume, apologize to Tsubasa!"

Hotaru pushed through the crowd, walking with her head held high towards Natsume. She glared, "What gives you the right to pick fights?!" Her forehead's injury was still throbbing in pain. She really hated wealthy brats, who depended on their parents for everything.

Because of her appearance, the class' students all sighed in relief. At St. Alice, Hotaru was the symbol of justice.

Natsume slowly turned his head, his icy eyes directed at Hotaru,

"Is it any of your fucking business?"

He dare curse?!

The girls all gasped.

Mikan silently stood in the crowd, her hearted twisted. She could hear Anna at her side, saying bad things about him. She could feel the looks of disgust the others gave him. She bit her lip, not daring to breathe. A sense of sadness washed through her blood.

….

Rei,

Is he really an angel?

He is more like a devil; a devil with a very bad temper. He really has a bad temper you know? He used a basketball to hit a student. Tsubasa was hurt pretty badly and even Hotaru's forehead was a victim.

Even so, he doesn't apologize.

He also never says why he is so angry.

But—

He seems so lonely…..

It's like that one time when I randomly got mad at you and we had a fight. I just turned and left. Even when you were behind me, calling my name, I didn't turn back. Haha, do you remember? That time, I actually didn't go very far. I hid in a corner, secretly watching you. I wanted to know if you would be sad…..

You were still standing in that same spot. Alone.

The setting sun pulled your shadow longer and longer.

But you still stood there for a long long time, like you were waiting for me to come back…

…..

"Tsubasa's right," Hotaru glared at Natsume, "You are worthless!"

All the students gasped.

They had never heaer Hotaru talk to anyone with this kind of attitude. She was always distant, never meddling, and never this angry.

Natsume was furious!

"What did you say?!"

"I said you are worthless! You can't do anything because everything is done for you by others. You can't even run one-fifth of a mile!" Hotaru continued, not backing down, "What are you glaring at me for? Am I wrong? Do you only know how to use basketballs to hurt people? Can you use it for shooting hoops? Can you even make one out of ten tries?"

_SLAP!_

A loud slap met with Hotaru's cheek! Her face was turned to the side with her hair messily in her face. There was a thin thread of blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

All the students were frozen in shock!

"That was over the line!"

Mikan couldn't take it anymore and charged out of the crowd. She went straight to Hotaru and steadied her, helping her to wipe off the blood. Then, she turned to Natsume and yelled, "You just hit her in the head with a basketball and now you slap her? Don't you think you have any fault?!"

Natsume smirked, only picking up a ball and spinning it on his finger, "Oh? Another superwoman of justice? Don't you think you have been watching too many movies?

"Apologize to Hotaru and Tsubasa." Mikan quietly said, biting her lip. If he apologized, then maybe he could be forgiven.

Apologize?...

Natsume laughed.

His laugh had traces of lonely pride and sadness. God has never apologized to him, so why should he apologize to other people?! There is no such word in his dictionary.

"Only if I die."

Natsume coldly smirked.

Mikan sadly gazed at him, "You'll only apologize if you die?"

"If I die, then you guys can start dreaming."

Natsume's look was filled with no warmth at all.

"Mikan, when talking to these kinds of worthless people, there's no need to try to talk some sense into them!" Hotaru used the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her hurting mouth. She raised her head to glare at Natsume, "People like you will be naturally punished by God."

Mikan froze.

She nervously looked back at Hotaru, "No….." She looked at the cold Natsume, and then back at the furious Hotaru. She clenched her hands to the point where her fingernails dug painfully into the skin. Well, this is the only way.

"I'm sorry."

The field in the afternoon.

There was a blue sky, white clouds, and a bright sun.

A gentle wind blew past the crisp, green blades of grass. The orange basketballs on the ground slightly rocked. Far away, one could hear the commotion coming from the other fields. However, in this field, there was no commotion.

In front of everyone.

Dressed in her white gym clothes, Mikan bowed down from the waist in front of Hotaru, her head very low, and the fine threads of hair covering her red face.

Hotaru couldn't believe her own eyes and ears.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry….." The nails digging into her skin really hurt, but Mikan still remained in her deep bowing position, "I'm apologizing for Natsume."

"Are you crazy? Why are you apologizing for him?" Hotaru was frustrated and angry.

Anna, too, came running from the crowd, trying to pull Mikan away, "Hey what's wrong with you, randomly apologizing for someone else."

"I'm sorry, please forgive him."

Mikan deeply bowed to Hotaru. In the soft wind, it seemed like her petite body could be blown away.

"Also—please don't say he's worthless and please don't say bad things about him."

Her voice was softer than the wind, but had a firm tone.

Natsume's finger went stiff.

The ball lost its center of gravity and fell.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

He walked quickly over, roughly grabbing her shoulder, and roughly shaking her,

"The hell? What's up with you now?"

Mikan was being shaken so hard she was seeing stars, her head was dizzy, and her legs almost gave way. She forcefully raised her head to look at him,

"You weren't apologizing, so I did it for you."

"Who the hell are you to do that?!" Natsume screamed, "Apologizing for me?! Go to hell! Take back what you just said, you hear?!"

He angrily shook Mikan.

Mikan found it a little difficult to breathe and her head was spinning wildly, "I can't….."

"Natsume Hyuuga! It's you again!"

The female gym coach had already found the head male coach responsible for the boys—Coach Takuya. He had heard of the situation from some other students. It started with everybody warming up for basketball, yet Natsume was sitting out having a nap. Tsubasa laughed at him for being worthless and when Natsume heard that, he was furious and started hitting people with basketballs.

Coach Takuya was six foot five and was like a metal monument. His whole body was hard muscle. He grabbed Natsume's arm and ripped him off of Mikan, glaring at him in anger,

"You dare pick fights in my class?!"

The students in the class all got excited. It's said that Coach Takuya handled evil like his enemy. In the past years of middle and high school, he punished all the troublesome students who liked to start fights. When he was finished with them…..they were pretty pitiful…..

Natsume Hyuuga glared right back!

Scary—

The whole class felt the flames.

Natsume's whole body seemed to be on fire. His eyes showed no mercy and his earring seemed to have a devilish glow under the sunlight.

Compared to Coach Takuya, Natsume's aura wasn't any less scary!

"I heard that Tsubasa called you worthless?" Coach Takuya tested, "He shouldn't have called you that, but using this kind of way to handle it was too straightforwardly violent."

"Coach Takuya!"

Smoke was sizzling from Tsubasa's head. He was the one that got beat up and it's him who's wrong?! It seems like Coach Takuya is just like all the other teachers—always siding with the one with more power and influence!

Natsume smirked, "Yeah I hit him, what do you want to do?"

"Proving yourself not worthless is easy. In the world of athletics, the most respected event is the marathon. Only people with strong willpower can last." Coach Takuya's finger pointed at the long red track, "If you can run six miles, then that would prove Tsubasa to be wrong."

All the student gasped.

6 miles?!

That's like 20 times around the track!

Running one mile makes people tired. Running six miles would definitely mean dying at the end.

"Okay! If you run six miles, then everything that happened today will be my fault!" Tsubasa glared at Natsume, "But if you can't run it, then everybody will know that you are a 100 percent failure!"

The past three years in college, Natsume had never attended a single athletics event. There were rumors that even though he looks like he has a good physique, he the kind that can't even walk one-tenth of a mile without collapsing.

At this moment, all eyes were on Natsume.

Natsume's lip were pursed tightly.

The girls all covered their mouths.

God, even at a time like this, Natsume is still movingly attractive. If it wasn't for his temper, he could have been the Prince Charming from fairytales.

A girl stepped in front of Natsume.

"6 miles, right? I'll run it for him." The girl's firm eyes watched Tsubasa and Hotaru, "You don't need to apologize to him, because the fault is his. But, please forgive his actions today."

The girl bowed at Tsubasa, Hotaru, and Coach Takuya and started for the long, red track.

It's Mikan again!

All the students just watched. Does this girl have mental issues? Coach Takuya raised his eyebrows. Ah, you would never know. That Natsume Hyuuga does have a couple tricks up his sleeve, being able to find a girlfriend who is willing to do anything for him. Anna's mouth was wide open, but she couldn't get any sound out. Hotaru gazed at Mikan's running figure.

Natsume checked his watch, "Class is over." Finished, he walked away, not even glancing at Mikan.

"Hey! It doesn't count if she runs!"

Tsubasa yelled as Natsume's figure retreated.

* * *

Under the sun.

The sun was setting and the former crisp, green grass now glowed a dim red.

It is evening.

Not noticing the weak running figure, the students of St. Alice casually walked past the track of the business department.

Lap 17…..

Mikan's lungs were flaming and her throat burned. She tried to breathe but found it too difficult. Her eyes only saw darkness and her head was spinning. She couldn't see the path of the track or if there was anyone in front of her. She couldn't feel her own legs and arms. She only felt—

Like she would die at any second!

The empty track.

The teachers all returned, the students had long since left, and even the few who had stayed behind to watch the commotion decided they needed go to the cafeteria for some dinner.

No one was counting the laps for Mikan.

Actually, even Mikan wasn't sure if this was the 17th or 18th lap. But she decided she would go with the smaller number. Even if she were to die, she needed to finish running a full six miles!

All the blood in her body was pounding up to her head.

Mikan's senses were masked by the darkness. She could only feel the ripping of her heart and the sound of the wind by her ear.

Even the setting sun became tired.

The track lights opened.

The long red track.

Only under the light, could you clearly see her pale complexion, dried lips, weak body, and beads of sweat.

* * *

The darkness enveloped the earth.

The trees rustled in the wind,

Her body felt like it was going to rip apart!

Finally, Mikan ran to a nearby tree to steady herself.

She bent down—

And threw up.

It felt terrible.

She slid down the tree and sat on the ground. Hugging her legs, she buried her face between her knees, and started to cry.

"Rei,

I exercised today. I ran for a very long time.

Are you laughing?

Really, I'm not lying. I really did run! But, I'm so tired…..I thought I would pass out and die. You used to always say that I was too lazy and didn't know to exercise. I would then tell you that even though I don't run, when I do run I am an athletic genius. Haha, such boasting.

I am not a genius.

I ran so much I was almost going to die.

Rei, what are you busy doing right now? Could you appear for a second? Just one second would be fine….."

The track lights shined through the forest.

A shadow appeared in front of Mikan's legs.

She swiftly raised her head.

"It seems that you can't really run."

The tone was cold. The voice's owner had his arms crossed and was casually leaning on the tree. Because of the darkness, his figure seemed like it was beautifully sculpted.

Mikan hurriedly wiped away her tears and smiled,

"I'm fine. Not the least bit tired."

Natsume annoyingly said, "Who would worry about you? I just happened to pass by here."

"Oh."

Mikan awkwardly scratched her head.

"Why did you run for me?" Natsume coldy stared at her.

Mikan mustered up her remaining strength to stand up. She too leaned on the tree, her breath being short, weak, and staggered. Her lungs still really burned,

"Why…..don't you tell them that you can't do intensive exercise?"

Natsume was shocked!

He grabbed her shoulder yelling, "You—!"

"Don't you have heart disease?" Mikan asked, cringing in pain. Natsume was going to ruin her shoulders, "People with heart disease shouldn't participate in intensive exercise. Why don't you tell the teachers and students?"

"How did you know?!"

"You memory is really bad….." Mikan tried taking his hands off, "That day I sent you to the hospital. It was a heart attack right? You were unconscious." Speaking of that incident, he still hasn't paid her back the money for the taxi.

Natsume's body went stiff and his right hand slowly slid off Mikan's shoulders.

His lips were stiff like marble.

Mikan calmly glanced at him, "Having a condition is not an embarrassing thing."

"I said—! I—don't—have—heart issues! Are you deaf?!"

The rustling of the trees returned.

Natsume was beyond furious. He punched the trunk of the tree, causing the leaves to violently stir.

"I understand."

Mikan quietly coughed, all the sweat on her body dry.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled at him, her eyes glowing, "But you need to take care of your body. Fights count as intensive exercise. If you don't take care of yourself, then I might tell your secret to everybody!"

This—

Does this qualify as blackmail?

In the forest that night, Natsume angrily tested this girl with mid-length fine hair and eyes like diamonds.

* * *

Author's Note:

Welcome to all my readers. Thank you so much for keeping up with my story _There Will Be Angels. _Feel free to PM or leave a review about any comments, questions, or concerns regarding the story. Like always, constructive criticism is welcome:)

I also apologize for all the grammar mistakes. I am trying my best to work on those.

Love to all of you,

Linda


	3. Chapter 3

**There Will Be Angels**

Ever since the basketball incident, everyone in Mikan's class ignored her. No one talked to her and no one paid any attention to her. When she walked by, everyone ignored her like she was air that surrounded them. Even when she smiled and said good morning, they thought of her as another fly whizzing by. It's said that hanging around with the insane will make others think that you are insane too. Mikan's actions didn't make her seem any different from one.

What happened at the courts was obviously Natsume's fault, beating Tsubasa up so badly and even hitting the most respected person of the class, Hotaru! But Mikan actually helped Natsume by running six miles for him. Did she think that by being the center of attention, she could pretend to be the "angel"?! She was clearly trying to make foes out of the students of the class!

St. Alice was not a hormonal teenage girl's manga.

Not all of the girls here lost their morals because of some hot guy.

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga was hot and had a great background, but his actions were arrogant and inhumane. He should have been rightfully punished, but that was all destroyed by Mikan!

She is just one of those people who seem innocent on the outside, but are extremely crafty one the inside. Attracted by Natsume's wealthy background, she tried all kinds of ways to attract his attention.

Curse gold diggers like her!

In result, the whole class agreed to coldly treat Mikan.

In the classroom, Anna secretly stole glances at the pitifully lonely Mikan, who was sitting in a corner reading. She seemed to be sick: her face burning red, continuously coughing, and her lips white and cracked. It was pretty pitiful.

That day at the dorms, Mikan weakly opened the door. The way she was painfully trying to breathe after running 6 miles, made Anna temporarily forget her vow to ignore Mikan.

Anna helped Mikan onto her bed, unable to resist scolding her, "It hurts right? What is wrong with you? Why did you run for him? Do you know how the other students are talking about you?!"

"I'm sorry….."

Mikan forced herself to smile. She smiled so weakly that Anna's heart twisted.

"Well….just don't get involved with that Natsume anymore, you hear?" Anna sighed.

Mikan looked down, biting her lip,

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him alone."

Anna's eyes widened, "Why—?!"

Mikan didn't say anything. She layed on her bed, her face whiter than her pillow, her eyes seeping with sadness.

"Say it. Why?" Anna loudly asked her, "You didn't fall for him did you? Hilarious! Are you stupid? Do you want to be like Sumire and Luna? Becoming everyone's laughing stock by fighting over Natsume every day? He is spoiled and treats girls like toys, so he'll never be able to truly like a girl!" Having that said, what is so good about Hyuuga? Fortunately Sumire skipped that gym class, or else the dorm room would be ablaze by this time.

"Thank you Anna," Mikan tried to smile, "I understand you are doing this for my sake."

"Don't say the useless stuff!" Anna was becoming more and more upset, "I'm only going to ask you one more thing—if you meet this kind of situation again, will you still jump out to protect him?"

Mikan bitterly smiled.

Though she asked, Anna already knew the answer.

"Yes, I will." Mikan's eyes were filled with deep emotion, "I'm sorry Anna."

I'm sorry my ass!

Anna was so angry she turned and left, heavily collapsing on her own bed. _Ah—! _She yelled into her pillow. She would never talk to Mikan again!

* * *

A suppressed, soft cough travelled out of the classroom.

Anna looked towards Mikan's direction. She couldn't even guess what that girl was thinking. She was already weak from running six miles, yet had stayed up until two in the morning for a couple nights straight researching and writing something.

Her body could easily collapse with all the stress being put on it.

Depressed, Anna turned her head towards the concentrating Hotaru and whispered,

"Mikan seems to be sick."

Hotaru didn't even raise her head, softly saying, "She is not a child anymore. She should be able to take care of herself."

"Oh."

Anna sighed. If…..if Mikan stopped being infatuated with the Hyuuga, then she would forgive her. She did initiate the friendship with Mikan…Yeah, exactly.

Anna's gaze swept the whole room, and stopped at the scene outside.

Girls from other classes surrounded Natsume. All the them smiled like flowers: innocently, or sexily, or kindly. They were each accomplished beauties. Natsume had his arm around one of them. He laughed, his laugh full of wild but lonely pride. He then lowered his head and his lips made contact with that girl's cheek. The girl blushed a tomato red, while the others' eyes were seeming with jealousy.

He would never like an innocent, pure girl like Mikan.

Anna nodded.

Mikan will quickly wake from this unrealistic dream.

But—

Anna Umenomiya guessed incorrectly.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling class was starting.

It was human resources again.

Jinno walked up to the teacher's podium. He put his lecture notes aside, not saying anything. His eyes roamed the whole class of students. Everyone thought it was a bit strange and looked up.

"Mr. Hyuuga."

Jinno finally found him sitting in the last row, his feet propped up on the desk.

Annoyed, Natsume glared at him.

Procrastinatingly, he slowly removed his legs and lazily stood up,

"Yes, _Mr._ Jinno."

Jinno took out a stapled packet of papers from his bag.

"The essay was good."

Natsume almost choked, "Essay?" The hell, what essay?

"The essay from last time was entirely stolen from the Internet and I talked to you about it, saying you needed to rewrite it. I have already read this one and it is good. I can see the things you wrote were developed from deep thought and a great amount of research." What Jinno didn't say was that he originally suspected that this essay was also from the Internet and spent the whole night trying to find what website it could have been gotten from. But in the end, he found that this essay was definitely an original.

Natsume raised his eyebrow.

The students gasped.

Being with Natsume for three years, it was the norm for teachers to yell at him for being lazy and unwilling to learn. But for a teacher to confirm his work and praise it—this was an earth shattering first.

Did the sun rise from the West today?

"I only have one question…" Jinno tested, "Did _you_ write this?"

Natsume laughed.

His laugh contained nothing but coldness.

"What do you think?"

This stunned the professor!

He awkwardly pushed his glasses up, "Of course, this could have been written by you. If you really did write this, then I take back my suspicions from earlier." The trees trunks and wire poles of the school were filled with all kinds of ads from people looking for others to write for them. The school's personal chat forum was also subject to these activities. And from knowing Hyuuga, he couldn't have actually sat down to write this essay. This essay was almost eligible enough to be posted in the Times magazine.

Uninterested, Natsume turned his head to look outside the window,

"That's right. This wasn't written by me…."

"The essay was written by Natsume!"

A girl stood up, her voice a little scratchy but full of urgency. While saying that, she started to cough intensely, her face red and her body shaky.

It's Mikan again!

All the students almost fainted. Anna powerlessly collapsed onto her table, suddenly realizing. What is wrong with her? She worked until two in the morning just to help Natsume write his essay?! Even Hotaru seemed surprised.

Sumire loudly scoffed, "Do you have no shame?"

There was little distance between Natsume and Mikan.

The only distance was the empty seat between them.

Natsume turned towards her.

He studied her.

His gaze went from her fine hair to her pale, cracked lips to her intense coughing to her hands holding her mouth.

She must hold on!

Mikan balled up her hands into tight fists, trying to gain as much strength as she could. Once she gained control of the constant shaking and iciness running through her body, she stared right at the teacher and took a breath,

"The ideas and opinions in the essay were Natsume's; I just helped him organize those thoughts."

Lying was nothing.

Compared to the importance of him passing this class, she could lie ten more times.

That's what she told herself.

But—

All the students stared at her with disgusted looks. Mikan felt cold to the bone, but also felt a roaring flame inside of her. Cold and hot, she started to cough again. Her lungs pained like knives were stabbing them.

"So you're saying, you wrote this essay?"

Jinno walked to Mikan. The girl's face was swollen red, a clear indicator of her false claims. No wonder. He knew that this essay couldn't have been written by the Hyuuga.

"No!"

Mikan straightened up, using all of her strength to suppress the coughing, "The essay is Natsume's! I only typed it up for him."

Jinno smirked, "Mr. Hyuuga himself has already said….."

"He said that he didn't 'write' it. Yes, he didn't use a pencil, nor did he type, so he didn't 'write' it. But, isn't the most important part of an essay your own thoughts and opinions? The typing and organizing is nothing but a minor detail." After a long sentence, Mikan's suppressed chest felt like it was going to explode.

It was extremely uncomfortable…..

She started to cough again.

Jinno smirked. This was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in all his years of teaching, "Mr. Hyuuga. Say it for yourself. Did you 'think' up of this essay?"

Natsume's gaze stopped at Mikan. The sunlight from outside the window poured in, enveloping the two.

"No."

He answered without hesitation.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

The students were laughing so hard that tears started flowing.

The naïve and pitiful Mikan. She worked so hard to help Natsume, yet he couldn't care less. Fairytales are fairytales and reality is reality. When girls got themselves acquainted with cold-blooded, merciless people like Natsume, they were only digging themselves a grave.

Anna couldn't bear to look at Mikan right now. If she was her, she would want to run out and hide right now.

The tight, balled up fingers slowly started to relax…..

All of Mikan's energy and strength had been used up. She lean on the edge of the desk, suddenly having the urge to cry. Idiot, you won't pass the class! If you don't pass, then you won't be able to graduate…..

She raised her head, biting her lip and looked towards Natsume.

Is there still a chance? Even if there is an ounce of a chance, maybe the essay…..

Those are the eyes that Natsume saw—

Pure and clear as black and white, with some sadness, weakness, and persistence like no other!

His lips hooked upwards. He reached out his right arm and held her petite shoulder. With some force, Mikan was roughly pulled into his embrace.

He lowered is head.

And kissed her lips!

Jinno was still standing in front of them with the essay!

The whole class was still staring at them!

Natsume still had his lips on hers.

The seemingly never dying sunshine radiated in, shining upon the two kissing figures. Natsume's cheeks had a slight tint of red, his diamond earring reflecting light in all directions.

Everyone had long since forgotten to breathe.

The classroom was super peaceful.

Natsume kissed Mikan, securing her head with his hand. He kissed—scratch that, made out with her. The others could actually hear the sound of their lips making contact. Mikan's eyes were wide open with shock. She couldn't even figure out what happened because it all happened so fast. Her hands were hanging stiffly by her side.

His lips were hot as fire.

His full, hot lips stayed on her cracked, pale ones. The make out session was enough to make everyone's face red and make all their hearts beat with excitement.

In his embrace, Mikan could hear his heart beating. Ah, what a familiar yet distant sound…..

She closed her eyes, her hands moving up to his back. In his arms, she pretended like nothing had happened, pretended that everything was as good as it used to be.

But just as she did so, Natsume let go of her.

"Tomorrow, a date."

This was a command, not an invitation. His voice was cold and calm, like the one who was just hotly making out wasn't him.

* * *

The walk back to her dorm seemed to be at the other end of the world. The leaves were wildly rustling and the wind seemed to be colder than usual. Mikan slowly dragged herself. Her body was cold and hot, her head felt like it was being continuously hit with a hammer, and her breath was painfully hot.

She finally walked into the dorm building.

Mikan leaned against the glass door, coughing and breathing, till even the last bit of energy within her was wasted. She could see nothing but blackness and her legs seemed to give way like jelly. It hurts. Rei, where are you? Didn't you say you would turn into an angel and continue to love me? But, where are you…..

Suddenly—

A pair of warm hands helped her up, feeling her forehead.

"You have a fever."

Hearing this, Mikan's eyes starting watering. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she softly cried,

"Rei—!"

She knew that Rei couldn't just watch her be like this. Everytime she was feeling uncomfortable somewhere, he would always overreact. He would coo her into eating medicine, coo her to the hospital, and lean onto her bed and fall asleep. Ha, how could he just leave her alone? In the mist of her tears, she tightly grabbed onto that hand. This time, she wouldn't just let him leave!

"How long have you had a cold? Did you take any medications? Do you have fever medicine in your dorm room?"

The voice was caring and kind.

No…..

It wasn't…..

It wasn't him…..

Her tears air-dried, but Mikan's eyes were still slightly swollen red. She forced herself to smile and tried to steady her body, "I'm fine. Thank Ms. Imai."

The manager of the dorms, Ms. Imai, was Hotaru's aunt. She was around fifty, very skinny, and her hair was starting to grey. Her clothes were unstylish; old clothes but were very clean. She had a chill personality and was very kind to all the girls. No matter how late the girls had come back at night and knocked, she would never be annoyed. Everyone really liked her and would always smile and nod whenever they saw her.

Ms. Imai helped Mikan all the way up to the fourth floor, where her room was. She opened the door and gently set Mikan down on her bed and pulled the covers up. Sitting down on her bed, she tested her forehead.

"The fever seems to be pretty bad. Hotaru, could you go downstairs to the management room and get a warm glass of water for me?" Ms. Imai asked to the currently eating Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and left.

Mikan's heart felt a flow of warmth. Except for the fews days at the beginning of her transfer, the students' cold attitude made her really upset. She kept telling herself to ignore the looks she got. It is normal for the others to not like her. If she saw a girl randomly being that nice to a guy, she would suspect that girl's motives too.

So, it's not the others' faults. It's that her actions are too strange.

But even so, she was lonely. There was no one to talk to and her life seemed to be encaged in a cold, metal box.

"Ms. Imai….."

Tears pooled in Mikan's eyes.

Would you like to eat something? Don't come out of bed today, okay? If you want something to eat, I'll have Hotaru go down to the cafeteria to buy it for you." Ms. Imai smiled.

"I don't really have an appetite right now."

Mikan sniffled. She didn't know why, but hearing Ms. Imai being so nice made her want to cry even more.

"How about I make a nice warm bowl of chicken noodle soup for you?" Ms. Imai placed a cold towel on her forehead.

"I don't really want to….."

"I'll add some of my secret ingredients in it so it will be nicely spiced. What do you say?" Ms. Imai softly cooed, her eyes filled with kindness.

What a familiar phrase…..

Mikan's heart painfully twisted!

…...

"I don't want to eat!" She used the blanket to hide her face, "I'm sick, yet you are forcing me to eat! Wah!"

He sighed, "Be a good girl. How can you get better if you don't eat?"

"I don't want to!"

She purposefully tried to act angry, but was secretly laughing in the blanket. She loved to be sick. Not a big sickness, but a little cold. Sneezing, coughing, or even a minor fever looked really bad, but didn't require you to go through a lot of pain. Haha, then she could see his worried face and make him treat her like a princess.

"What about some porridge?"

"No!"

"A bowl of tomato soup?"

"No!"

"A bowl of chicken noodle soup? I'll add my secret ingredients so it will be nicely spiced. What do you say?" As he said that, he leaned in closer to her ear, tempting her.

She swallowed really hard.

"No!"

Haha, she wouldn't give up this good chance to torment him!

He sighed again. He couldn't do anything but watch her retreat in her blanket and reject everything he was offering. Even so, his eyes were full of worry.

"Mikan, if you continue to be like this, I am going to be angry!"

"Be angry then! Be angry!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Who would believe that? Ever since they were little, he had never actually been upset with her before. She knew that he actually really liked her like this. Haha, and that's why she had no fear.

But this time, she was wrong!

He really was angry.

He ripped off the blanket and stared for a second. Then roughly captured her pale lips.

"What…..you….."

She hit him, punched him, and even tried to kick him away. Her sickness would get transferred to him. No!

"I want to be sick too!" His actions were similar to those of a child. He kissed her while continuing to say, "When I am sick, I will also torment you and let you see what it's like….."

Idiot!

She laughed as she released herself from him, "Okay okay. Idiot. I didn't even finish my tormenting!"

He embraced her.

She breathed deepy, smelling the clean scent of pine he carried.

"Mikan….."

"Hm?"

"From now on, don't be sick okay? He lightly kissed her hair, "I will be very very worried."

...

Vapor seemed from the chicken noodle soup.

Hotaru was sitting by the bed, feeding Mikan with a spoon.

Mikan was laying against the pillow, her expression awkward, "No really it's fine. Thank you. I can drink it myself." She was a little embarrassed and she wasn't that sick.

Hotaru dodged her already reached out hand, her eyes cold, "I promised my aunt I would finish feeding you this." Her aunt had just told her downstairs to take care of Mikan. Sick people were very weak and lonely and needed the care of friendship. Her aunt had apparently heard from some big mouth about Mikan's recent exaggerated actions and about how she was being treated in class.

Mikan is a good girl, so you must take good care of her.

I must?

Hotaru stared, shocked, at her own aunt. She knew since she was very young that her aunt was a good person, but seeing her care for someone like this was a first. Her aunt carefully poured the chicken noddle soup into a bowl and smiled, " I knew there was something special about that girl ever since I first met her."

"Ms. Imai is a really good person."

Mikan gratefully said. She wished she had an aunt like Hotaru's.

"Yeah."

Hotaru only answered with that.

The room descended into silence. Mikan scratched her head, thinking how to break the awkwardness between them. Hotaru only continued to feed her the chick noodle soup spoon by spoon.

Time slowly slipped away.

Hotaru was now at her desk, eating the already cold food she been working on before.

Staring at the ceiling, Mikan laid in bed. Her thoughts drifted back to the kiss…..the burning hot kiss…..He seemed cold, yet his lips were that hot, like all the warmth and blood were rushing to his lips…..

If the body was different, then would the kiss be different too?

Before, his kiss was light and gentle like a spring wind. Being kissed by him made her feel like a loved, pure pink petal. She used to get drunk on his eyes and his distinct smell of pine…..She touched her lips, her finger quivering. She smiled at the memories…..

"Are you getting lost in the memory?!"

A cold voice erupted beside Mikan's bed.

Mikan looked over, only to see Sumire coldy glaring at her.

"You should sigh a sigh of relief, right? You finally got a date with Natsume. Why are you lying bed, pretending to be all pitifully ill?" Sumire scoffed, "I hate you fake girls!"

Mikan bitterly smiled, "Am I annoying?"

"Yeah."

"If I am annoying, then do not speak to me." Mikan closed her eyes. She was tired and her head was spinning; she didn't have the energy to argue with her.

Sumire was furious, "Hey! What did you say?!" She advanced two steps towards the bed, reaching to pull at Mikan's blanket.

"What are you doing?"

Hotaru was in front of Mikan, blocking Sumire's hand.

Sumire raised an eyebrow, "Standing up for her? Hotaru, don't you hate her too? Natsume hit you, yet she fakingly….."

"Her fakeness is at least better than you." Hotaru released her arm, "What do you do? You like Hyuuga too, right? Don't you want to be his girlfriend too? But what can you do but stand in front of him, pretending to be all pitiful? Mikan at least runs six miles for him and pulls all-nighters to write an essay for him. Compared to you, you are way faker than she is."

"Imai!" Sumires face was red, then white. She hatefully said, "I know you still hate me. Who knew that I would be so uncareful that time….."

_Knock! Knock!_

Mikan struggled to get up, "I'll get it." Hotaru told her to lay down, walked towards the door, opened the door, and was shocked at the sight.

What a large bouquet of roses!

It was wrapped in purple paper and tied off at the middle with a purple bow. There were several dozens of fresh, bloomed roses. They were beautifully fresh to the point there were still some dew drops on the petals.

A young man's smiling face appeared from behind the bouquet. He was wearing a uniform with small printed letters, "Linda's Flowers".

"Are you Miss Mikan Sakura?"

Hotaru shook her head, looking at the figure lying in bed, "She is."

Mikan still hadn't figured out what had just happened.

"Mr. Hyuuga's flowers and present to you, " the boy smiled politely at Mikan. He took out a clipboard and pen, "Please sign here."

"Oh."

Hotaru handed the clipboard and pen to Mikan, who wrote down her name, asking, "Mr. Hyuuga? Who's that?"

Sumire was standing by the door, about to die of jealousy, "Mr. Hyuuga as in Natsume Hyuuga. Stop acting dumb."

"Oh."

But, why would Natsume send her flowers? Mikan head the huge bouquet.

The man also took out a big, detailed pink box, "This is Mr. Hyuuga's present. I hope you enjoy."

The man then left.

Hotaru returned to her desk, starting to pack her things for her nightly trip to the study hall. Sumire on the other hand, stood by Mikan's bed yelling,

"Open it!"

She wanted to see what kind of present _the_ Natsume Hyuuga would get Mikan.

Mikan sat on the bed, carefully opening the box. Inside was a sheet of white tissue paper. On it lay a white card which read in beautiful, free-flowing letters—

_Tomorrow morning at ten. The fountain plaza._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Under the tissue paper, was a beautiful pastel green dress. It was a light chiffon, with skinny straps, and detailed stitching designs on the hem.

How beautiful…..

Anna opened the door and upon seeing the dress in Mikan's hands, rubbed her eyes not believing what she saw, "Wow, this is the most popular and trendy high end European brand right now. My friends and I saw it once in store. It's so expensive though! Mikan, did you buy this?"

"Hmph!"

Sumire bit her lip, charging towards the door, and pushing Anna aside. _BAM!_ She slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her? Crazy." Anna rubbed her arm and sat next to Mikan, worried, "You're sick aren't you? You kept on coughing in class." Anna had gone through an intense self-to-self argument and decided—whatever. Mikan could like whoever she wanted to. They would still be friends no matter what

"You aren't upset with me anymore?"

Mikan asked, her hands balled tightly, and her heart feeling warm. She had done so many things to make people dislike her, yet Anna and Hotaru had still helped and cared for her.

Anna stuck her tongue out and smiled, "I'm great right? Well you will have to treat me to ice cream okay?" Making up with friends felt really great.

"Okay."

"I want 10 cones!"

"Okay."

"You'll eat five and I'll eat five. The ice cream shop in front of the school is the best! Once you get better, we can go!"

"Okay."

Mikan was so happy. At this moment, she forgot how her head hurt and how her limbs felt like jelly.

Anna suddenly saw the card in the box and carefully read it, "No way. You're supposed to wear that tomorrow? What a thin dress. Do you want to get sick again?!"

* * *

The sky was fresh and clear. There weren't clouds for miles and miles, but there was a little wind, which felt cold once in contact with skin. Mikan was at the fountain extra early that morning. Mikan wore that simple green dress. And with her white skin, smiling eyes, and slightly curled hair, she looked like a cute princess from a fairytale.

All the people walking by saw this cute girl who looked like she just stepped out from a manga.

Who is she waiting for?

It must be a boy she loves.

Youth is beautiful and love is touching.

The water from the fountain was spraying millions of little water crystals, which shone under the sunlight. Some of the sparkling beads landed on her, which also made her seem like she was glowing.

Cold…..

Mikan tried to control the coldness radiating throughout her whole body so she would stop shivering. She wouldn't even allow herself to hug her freezing arms. Fortunately, she put on lip gloss and blush before she came or else she would be as pale as a ghost. It would be very ugly.

…...

Natsume looked her up and down, "If you look like that during our date, it would be very embarrassing."

…...

Mikan, bit her lip, trying to smile.

No matter how cold it was, she couldn't make him unhappy. The worst thing that could happen would be to have her cold get a little worse. That's nothing!

But—

Why wasn't he coming?

10:30

11:00

11:30

12:00

12:30…..

The sun was shining coldly in the sky. The fountain water sprayed on the waiting Mikan's hair, shoulders, and back. Her stomach started to cramp, her legs felt too weak to stand anymore, her head was spinning, and her eyes started seeing darkness.

It hurts…..

Her breath was hot. Mikan's hands tightened into fists, but she still kept her smile. She wanted to welcome him in the most perfect state.

Time slowly flowed away…..

"I told you she wouldn't leave."

A soft voice came from behind Mikan.

"She did all those things for you just to have a date. How could she just leave? You are so cruel. Why don't you spend some time with her? Even just to have some boring conversation. If you're with me, she will be sad."

Saying that, the girl reached out her right hand and lightly waved it in front of Mikan's eyes, sweetly saying, "Oh Mikan. Look at you wearing barely anything. Aren't you cold?"

Mikan was shocked.

Two people appeared in front of her.

Natsume Hyuuga had on an unfocused, lazy look. He stared at her and the edges of his lip showed a smirk. His diamond earring was producing a glow as cold as his eyes were. Luna was happily standing in his embrace, with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

Author's Note:

As always, thank you for reading _There Will Be Angels._ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and review your thoughts and opinions:)

-Linda


	4. Chapter 4

**There Will Be Angels**

The sunlight was cold.

The rainbow colored beads of water sprayed from the fountain in all directions. Their strong beat and rhythm made music.

Because it was noon, the people in the plaza were reduced to a minimum.

Natsume sat on a bench and the depth of his eyes showed light sparks. Luna joined him and raised her head towards Mikan,

"I'm sorry. Today was the day for your date with Natsume, so I was not supposed to appear. But…..Natsume said he really missed me…..so…..I…..I could only….."

The bench wouldn't allow enough space for Mikan to sit. She stood alone. Her pale green dress seemed even thinner under that cold sun.

"No worries," Mikan cut her off, quietly looking at Natsume, "Then I better leave now. Have fun." Having said that, she turned around and left. Her heart seemed to be slashed with a sharp, cold object.

A hand grabbed her wrist.

Natsume held her tightly and raised an eyebrow, his earring shining devilishly,

"Not happy?"

Mikan took a deep breath, shaking her head,

"No."

"Then…..you are very happy?"

"Yes."

Natsume mouth broke out into a wide smile, yet his cold eyes showed anything but that, "I bring another girl with me on our date and you say you are very happy? Miss Sakura, is there anyone stupider than you?"

"Yes," Mikan stared back at him.

Natsume almost fell over.

Mikan smiled the smile of an angel, "I am not stupid. Running six miles, writing an essay, and even dating you are all done to make you happy. You like this dress, so I wore it for you even though it's so cold. You like Luna and want to be with her, so just be with her then. If you're happy, why would I not be?"

Luna almost gagged. Sumire always yelled at her for saying the cheesiest things. But she needed to get that girl over here, because what Mikan just said was hundreds of times cheesier.

"Hm….." Natsume lightly nodded, "Amazing speech. Touched my heart." With a bit of force, Natsume pulled the clumsy Mikan into his arms.

Hyuuga had his left arm around Luna and his right arm around Mikan. He smirked, "Well then let's have a three-person date! The more the merrier!"

That day, all the bystanders in the plaza had to do double-takes at the strange teenagers. One male had his arms lovingly around two females! One was the sexier type, while the other was more innocent and pure.

Kids these days.

"Nat, thank you. Lunch was great today. I loved the fresh seafood. It was delicate and delicious!" Luna smiled sweetly at Natsume.

"We can go again if you like it."

"Ah!" Luna excitedly kissed his cheek. She loved eating at French restaurants. The restaurant décor, atmosphere, eating utensils, food, and service were all top class. She glanced at the girl on the other side of her beloved. Mikan's hand was tightly holding her stomach.

"Oh Mikan. Did you not eat yet?" she fakingly asked.

"No."

"Oh, what shall we do? Natsume and I have already eaten." Luna laughed to herself, her head intimately leaning on Natsume's chest.

Mikan noticed a supermarket on the far side of the plaza and stood up, "I'll just go buy some bread." She needed to eat or else she would pass out. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Natsume.

Natsume sat coolly on the bench.

He didn't say anything. His eyes were filled with an unexplainable darkness.

"Ah, Nat. I suddenly want to eat some ice cream!" Luna bit her finger, faking a smile at Mikan, "But…..I don't want to walk anymore and I don't want Natsume to leave me…but…..I really want some…..Mikan….."

Mikan closed her eyes and took a breath,

"Okay. I'll buy it for you."

"Thank you! The store is over there!" Luna pointed a finger out towards the distance. The ice cream store was north of the plaza, but the supermarket with the bread was at the south. "Come back soon! I want to eat it now."

The noon sun was not warm at all.

The ice cream in her hand was almost painfully cold.

While Mikan used her fastest speed to return with the ice cream, the coldness within her caused her hands to quiver. But Natsume and Luna had left the bench already. The two were standing by the fountain, watching the spraying of the water and listening to its melodies.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to eat the ice cream anymore," Luna turned to Mikan and innocently blinked at her, "You can eat it. Aren't you hungry anyway?"

"Oh."

Mikan looked down at the ice cream and headed for the trash can.

Luna's expression stiffened. She looked at Natsume, not able to contain the fire ablaze within her. She cooed, "Isn't the fountain such a romantic place?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

Luna continued, "It's said that if you throw a coin into a fountain and make a wish, then your wish will come true."

A corner of Natsume's mouth hooked up.

"Nat~! Do you not believe me?" Luna stomped, "Many, many people believe it, so every fountain will have coins in it."

"Coins? The most a coin can be worth is one dollar, right?"

"Yes."

"So, in other words, all those wishes are only worth at maximum one dollar?"

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Natsume stood there with an uncaring look on his face, his lips showing a devilish smirk, "Since a wish can only be worth one dollar, it doesn't matter whether or not it comes true."

"You shouldn't say it like that."

Mikan gazed at the ripples in the water of the fountain. The sunlight glared as it reflected.

"When a coin slowly sinks to the bottom, it is like a beautiful wish that has been hidden. When there is sun, the coins at the bottom will emit a small light. When the fountain water happily sprays, it's like the wishes in these coins are singing. Perhaps just the coins alone aren't enough to grant a wish. But, after you toss it into the fountain with all your hopes, you will work hard for that hope. Then, your wish will come true.

Natsume looked at her and then coldly smiled,

"Really? Then I'll make a wish too."

He searched through his pant pockets, but only came out with a checkbook and a credit card. Luna hurriedly opened her own purse, "I have some."

Natsume pushed aside Luna's hand which held a coin and removed the earring on his ear. With a flick of his finger the diamond sailed through the air, producing a trail of blinding light, and plopped into the fountain.

"Nat! The diamond….."

Luna covered her mouth in surprise.

Since meeting Natsume at St. Alice, he had always worn that diamond earring. He had never taken it off in the last three years.

"Can a wish in a diamond be granted?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"As long as you work for it, any wish can come true."

"I don't believe it," Natsume muttered.

"Originally, I didn't believe it either," Mikan eyes were persistent, "Until—God suddenly stole my happiness, leaving my life breathless, but then secretly gave me a miracle."

The bystander, Luna, couldn't stand this intimate conversation between Natsume and Mikan anymore. She squeezed herself between them and hooked her arm around him. She sweetly smiled at Mikan,

"Oh I believe miracles can happen to you, because I have never met a girl as thick-skinned as you. You are always around Natsume doing strange things. Do you think that by 'working' and 'hoping' you can make your wish of becoming closer to Natsume come true?"

Natsume held Luna in his arms and kissed her on the cheek, "Jealous? When a girl maniacally likes me this much, you should feel proud."

Luna shyly smiled, "That's not it. I just think that Mikan is too crazy. If she's mentally disturbed, I'm scared she could do something to you!" She turned around to look at Mikan, "Right, Mikan?"

Mikan bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Luna's gaze was cold, "Are you still going to follow Natsume around? Do you know how annoying you are? Do you have no shame?"

Mikan closed her eyes.

Her long, fine eyelashes were violently quivering.

She couldn't say anything, because she knew Luna was right. She knew how annoying she was, but all she wanted was to stay by his side.

Natsume coldly tested the rosy-cheeked Mikan. He suddenly pulled her into his embrace, moved in closer to her ear, and said, "You like me?"

Mikan didn't move.

"Tell me. How much do you like me?" Natsume's smile was that of a devil.

That sentence…..

Mikan's tears were brimming.

"I will always like you. Even if you stop loving me; even if you forget me; even if I disappear from this world, I will still continue to love you."

The brimming tears slid down her porcelain cheeks.

_Slap!_

A slap made its way to Mikan's face.

Luna hatefully stared at her, "I said you had no shame, and you continue to have no shame!"

Natsume just stood there, slightly shocked. His hand slowly made its way to Mikan's cheek. Then, he lazily smiled, "Do you know what wish I put in that diamond?"

Mikan's cheek was in searing pain. She started to cough, the last bit of energy on her body disappearing.

"I wished that you would stop following me everywhere." He devilishly kissed her burning hot ear and lowly said, "For a girl like you to randomly like me this much is very scary—and very annoying."

Mikan's body froze and her face turned white.

"But, now I'm regretting it." Natsume wiped away a hot tear that escaped down Mikan's face, "To be liked this much is quite new for me. Why don't we try dating?"

"Nat!"

Luna screeched, all of her fake "innocent lady" aura gone.

"But, what should I do?" Natsume's smile showed he was up to something, "The diamond already fell into the fountain, but I don't want the wish anymore."

Mikan's body was in such pain that she was having issues clearly hearing what he was saying.

"Why don't you help me find it?" Natsume gently kissed Mikan's white, cracked lips, "Find the diamond, and I will date you for one month."

Nat! What are you saying?!" Luna screeched again.

Mikan slowly raised her head to look at him, her lips white, "No need. I don't need to be your girlfriend. As long as you are happy and as long as I can protect you, I will be the happiest person in the world."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're scared of finding the diamond in the fountain? Didn't you just say that you could do anything for me, as long as I am happy? Then go find that diamond for me."

Luna looked at Natsume, then at the fountain, and then suddenly realized what he was trying to do. She couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, hurry Mikan! You have done so many impossible things for him so finding a diamond in some water should be a piece of cake, right?"

The fountain was four feet deep.

The water from the fountain sprayed in beautiful patterns.

The water was deep.

Just looking at the water was enough to make anyone shiver. The ripples on the surface also made it impossible to clearly see what was at the bottom.

Natsume's tall, built body reflected nothing but coldness under the sunlight.

He raised Mikan's chin,

"What? Scared the water is too cold? Don't want to do it? Your love for me is only as deep as that fountain?"

Mikan's hands balled into fists, her face was white and her voice was weak as a thread of silk.

"If I find the diamond, will you be happy?"

"Yes. I will be very very happy." Natsume coldy said, his eyes not even bothering to look at her.

…...

She pulled his arm and roughly shook it, her eyes glowing devilishly.

"I want to see snow!"

"Snow?"

He bitterly smiled, his built body almost collapsed under all her shaking. The sunlight above showed that of April. Where were they supposed to go to find snow?

I want to see snow!" She excitedly said, "To have the snowflakes gently flying and dancing next to me, with the whole sky filled with them. I gently close my eyes and open my arms…..Romantic, right?"

"Mikan, did you watch another drama?"

"Winter Love Song! The male lead stood in the snow…..his smile…..his beautiful smile in the snow…..it was so mesmerizing and so very romantic!"

He knew it. Every time she saw a beautiful scene in a drama, she just had to reenact it. She always said that only like that, could she truly feel the love story.

"I don't care! I just want snow…..Rei….." She started to shake him again, "Okay? Please….."

"Once we graduate, I'll take you to Switzerland to see snow, okay? I heard that the snow there is beautiful," he gently said.

"No!" she pouted, "I want to see it now!"

"Mi….."

"Rei….." she begged, "Please? Mi knows that the great Rei can do anything! Mi admires Rei the most!"

"If you see the snow, will you be happy?" he smiled.

"Yes! Yes!" she quickly nodded, "I will be very very happy! So very happy!" Her eyes emitted light and she hugged his arm tightly, "Rei, you have an idea right? I just knew that Rei likes Mi the most! Rei will grant Mi's any wish!"

The sunlight filled St. Mary's.

Her laugh was like a bell in the light wind; his eyes were full of love. The two were hugging with smiles on their faces and the sunlight made them glow.

The passing St. Mary's students had long since known about the school's most famous couple, but such a sweet scene made it impossible not to stare.

Her cheeks were rosy.

He stared at her, moving down with lightning speed and kissing her. She stood there shocked, her face becoming red. She shyly looked at him, finding that his face was turning pink too. He smiled and took her hand and they ran.

He was pulling her.

They ran past the track and field.

They ran past the lake.

They ran past the literature department.

He stopped, smiling, "Look, the cherry blossoms."

This was the school's Cherry Blossom Lane. It was blooming season and the frost-like blossoms produced a sea of flower petals. The sunlight broke the clouds, making the cream blossoms becoming pearls. They had a slight rosy color, making it similar to one's skin tone. When the wind gently passed by, a sea of pink, almost cream petals gently floated from the trees, dancing their mesmerizing dance in the air.

Such beautiful cherry blossoms…..

The gently dancing cherry blossoms floated down like snow from a dream…..

Mikan opened her arms, closed her eyes, and smiled.

She spun and twirled.

In the snow-like petals, she spun and smiled like an angel.

The cherry blossoms flew and landed, the petals like rain and snow. The Mikan under the cherry blossom tree was happily hugging April's most beautiful snow.

"Ah! Rei's on the tree!"

A few surprised voices erupted from Cherry Blossom Lane.

Mikan opened her eyes. At that moment, she smiled brighter than the cherry blossoms. So it was Rei who climbed the tree, sat on a branch, and lightly shook it, making the petals softly fly.

He smiled at her, his eyes incomparably gentle.

The falling petals made the Mikan under the tree, the most beautiful cherry blossom princess.

And Rei—

Was taken to the student discipline office for climbing the tree for personal reasons.

"As long as you are happy."

Is what he said after being scolded in the discipline office. He was smiling and hugging the somewhat guilty her.

…...

The cold sunlight was unusual for the end of May. The air was cold, yet Mikan wore a thin green dress. Her body was lightly shivering, her coughing was uncontrollable by her lips, her face was white as paper, and her cheeks were red from sickness.

She stared at Natsume.

She tightened her hands into fists and breathed deeply, letting this breath sink deep into her heart. As long as she finds the diamond from the fountain, he will be very very happy right? A smile broke out from Mikan's lips and her breathing became light. Then, let him be happy…..

"Someone jumped into the fountain!"

Everyone in the plaza gasped. Everyone who heard looked in the direction of the fountain—

All you could see was the dim figure walking on the bottom with difficulty. The spraying water landed on her head; her dress was soaked, sticking to her body. Her entire body was shaking, making all the spectators think she could fall over at any moment.

Under the sun.

In the fountain.

The girl was being hit with the cold water.

Her pale green figure was like a blade of grass being washed away by heavy storms. She bent down, like she found something at the bottom. Just a little bit more. She felt the bottom very carefully. Every time she bent down into the water, it was like the water swallowed her.

Water…..

Cold…..

Mikan's eyes couldn't see anything. The white shimmery sunlight and the white shimmery water. Everywhere was water and everywhere was cold. She used only her fingers to touch the bottom. Little, little diamond, where are you? Can you come out for a little bit? Her breathing was uneven and hot. The spraying water had a strong force. Her whole face was wet and she couldn't open her eyes anymore. The waves in the water violently shook.

Little diamond, where are you…..

Mikan's body went down into the water.

The water gently lifted her dress. Her long wet hair also floated. Her fingers were in the icy water, searching.

Little diamond, where are you…..

When Mikan jumped into the fountain, petals of water sprayed in the air.

They landed on the back of Natsume's hand.

His hand was relaxed by his side. But after a little bit, his fingers suddenly clenched. He tried his hardest to relax them but found them soon clenched again. He breathed out, wanting to laugh. But his fingers were already hardened into a fist.

The wind dried the water on the back of his hand.

In the fountain, Mikan finally stood up. She waved, the water transparently splashing in the air. Her happy smile shot right through the distance between them into Natsume's heart. She waved at the distant him, yelling something. But the water was too loud, so he couldn't understand.

Natsume walked forward a few steps.

He didn't know what he wanted to do, yet had already walked to the edge of the fountain, reaching out his hand to the soaked Mikan.

The water sounded.

The soaked Mikan stood in the water in front of him. She was pitiful like a fish that jumped out of water. Water dripped down her body.

Natsume's hand was in mid-air.

Looking at his hand, she raised her head to look at him, and a weak smile broke out. Then, she reached out her hand—

The two hands got closer…..

Fingertips met fingertips…..

Her fingers were cold as ice…..

His fingers were hot as fire…..

Right then, Mikan suddenly fell backwards into the water. _Splash! _Huge water droplets crazily erupted from the fountain!

* * *

The hospital was full of people. The hallway was chaotically loud. Doctors and nurses were walking around; patients were walking around; family and friends of patients were walking around; cots were being pushed around. Anna and Hotaru charged into the hospital, panting. They charged up to the west wing of the third floor and into room 302.

The hospital room door was slammed open!

"Mikan!"

Anna charged in yelling. They had suddenly received a call that Mikan was in the hospital and that they were needed. Nothing was explained to them like why she was in the hospital or how she was doing, and the other person hung up. The whole way here, Anna and Hotaru didn't say anything.

Closing the door, Hotaru saw the room had no doctors and no emergency equipment and felt relieved. She knew that Mikan was in no serious condition.

Anna fell in front of the bed, yelling,

"Mikan! Mikan! What happened?"

Mikan silently lay on the bed. Her long hair was still a little wet; her face was whiter than her pillow; and her lips were slightly purple. She was in a deep sleep, her left hand clenched tightly.

"Quiet, she's sleeping."

Hotaru softly said, pulling Anna further away from the bed.

"Oh."

Anna looked at Mikan and made her way as far from the bed as possible. She hoped she hadn't disturbed her rest.

The room was temporarily quiet.

The air seemed to only contain the sleeping Mikan's weak breathing.

Anna's gaze left the bed and discovered that there was someone else in the room!

Natsume sat against the wall in a corner, a few feet away from Mikan. His hand was casually in his pant pocket; his eyes dark; his face hidden by the shadows of the corner.

Anna ran over, pointing, "That's right. Today Mikan went to have a date with you right? What did you do this time to make her hospitalized?!"

Even Natsume's shadow was engulfed by the darkness.

Anna continued to yell, "Hey! Mikan was that good to you: running six miles for you, writing an essay for you, even wearing that thin dress you gave her…..Do you know how sick she has been? She was having a high fever! It burned to 102 degrees! I told her not to go, but she told me she just had to! She was afraid you would have to wait too, so she left way before 10! Tell me! What did you do to her?!"

"Anna!"

Hotaru quietly yelled. Natsume was a hopeless character, which was known by everyone in St. Alice. She hoped that Mikan would learn a lesson from this experience and wake up from this dream of hers.

Anna covered her mouth quickly. Ah, she forgot everything when she was angry. She just glared at Natsume.

Natsume still had on a cold look. He didn't even look at Anna and didn't seem to hear what she was saying. His eyes were dark and his lips were pursed tightly.

Suddenly—

He stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Anna quickly extended her arms and blocked him from Mikan. What does he want to do to her now? Natsume just pushed her arms aside and walked to Mikan's bed.

"Awake?"

His voice was a little scratchy.

Anna hurried over too and looked down. Mikan silently laid in bed. Her eyes, like dawn's dew drops, were slightly open.

Mikan struggled to sit up. She looked at the worried Anna and the caring but distant Hotaru and weakly said,

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

Anna got upset and pushed her back down into the bed, "How are you fine? Why are you in the hospital if you're fine? Tell me, what did Hyuuga do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Mikan weakly smiled and her gaze stopped on Natsume.

She looked at him.

She smiled that of an angel at him.

Her voice soft, she said to him,

"I found it."

She struggled to raise her left arm and opened her clenched left fist. A diamond. A small small diamond. Perhaps it was because she had clenched it for too long, but the diamond earring in her open hand showed a dull white color.

Natsume stared at the diamond.

The diamond in her hand suddenly glowed its true colors in every direction.

* * *

The setting sun shined its colors on the vast land.

Two European style buildings with beautiful gardens, separated by a street, guarded each other. Under the red setting sun, the two gardens were dyed with many colors.

When Ruka had stepped outside, he noticed his neighbor's door was half open, and there was nothing but darkness inside.

Ruka knocked the door and entered, "Ms. Hyuuga? Natsume? Anyone home?"

No one answered.

The living room was silent like there was no one there.

When Ruka's eyes finally adjusted to the unusual darkness, he saw Natsume resting with his eyes closed on his French leather couch.

Ruka walked over, sat down next to him, and patted his shoulder, "Hey, what are you thinking?" It was rare to see Natsume so out of it.

Natsume was suddenly awake, surprised. When he opened his eyes, he saw the kid who he grew up with, Ruka. He smirked as a hello. Then, he started to sink back into his dreaming mode, his handsome appearance filled with the helplessness of a child.

Ruka carefully tested him, "I heard from the head of the hospital that you went to the hospital today."

"Hn."

"How interesting," Ruka touched his nose and laughed, "I thought you would rather die than go into a hospital. How come you ran in there yourself today?"

Natsume adjusted his position, his expression a little awkward.

"I heard you had carried a girl in and your expression was full of worry. You were screaming at the head of the hospital to personally treat the girl," Ruka smiled again, "Nat, are you in love? Congrats."

"That stupid head. Such a big mouth!" Natsume quietly cursed, his face red.

"Who is she? You should introduce her to me. Haha, to make our Prince Hyuuga this worried," Ruka said, his face full of gentleness and laughter.

"No. She is nothing but a maniac."

Natsume's voice was low.

"A maniac?" Ruka was even more curious now. What kind of maniac could make Natsume this shy and nervous?

Natsume went silent again.

His face seemed confused. His eyes seemed to be shining, but was trapped with confusion, struggle, and guilt.

His hand was holding something.

Ruka looked over, only to see a small diamond earring.

"Hey, why's your earring off?" Natsume wore it for so long. Ruka even started to believe that it had become a part of his body.

Natsume looked at the diamond.

The diamond's light made the whole room glow.

After a while—

Natsume softly said, "Ruka, if someone told you—she liked you. And as long as you were happy, she would do anything. And, she really did do everything, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous it was….."

"Are you talking about that girl?"

"Yeah."

Natsume laid on his back on the couch, closed his eyes, and held the earring in his palm, "But, why? I've been so mean to her. No, I've been cruel to her. There's no reason why….."

Ruka silently listened to him speak.

"Do you like her?" Ruka smiled.

Natsume thought about it.

"I don't know. It's just that every time she smiles at me, I want to be mean to her. When I'm mean to her, she just smiles at me. Then…..I want to be even meaner to her….."

"Natsume, you idiot!" Ruka didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Natsume breathed in deeply and opened his eyes,

"She is a maniac."

"Hn, well idiots and maniac are heaven's match," Ruka said seriously.

"Ruka!"

Natsume's face was red.

"Go fall in love," Ruka smiled patting his shoulder, "You're this old already; you should fall in a great love."

Natsume pushed him aside, "Saying these cheesy things…you're only older than me by two years. Wait a second, why aren't you dating?"

"Me?" Ruka rubbed his nose and smiled, "I'm still waiting for my soulmate."

Natsume looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Soulmate?

Ruka cracked up.

The two of them laughed happily. The room was temporarily filled with the nice scent of friendship.

After a while, frustration creeped back up Natsume's face.

"Ruka, I'm worried….."

"What?"

Natsume remained silent.

Ruka laughed and looked at him, "Your body is healthy right now. As long as you are cautious, anything is fine. If she really is a good girl, stop being shy, and go date her. Besides….."

"Hn?"

"You are already in love with her."

"I'm not!" Natsume almost jumped up.

"Okay, okay, you're not," Ruka couldn't help but laugh, "Then think of it as giving her a chance."

Really—

Is that okay?

The temperature of the icy cold diamond in Natsume's palm started to rise.

…...

"Six miles, right? I'll run it for him."

The long red track.

Her figure disappeared in the night. Only under the track lights could you clearly see her pale face, white lips, and rain-like sweat.

…...

"The essay is Natsume's!"

She stood up, her voice a little scratchy but filled with urgency. She started to violently cough, her face red, and her body shaking.

He saw those eyes—

Clear as black and white, with some sadness, weakness, and superior persistence.

…...

"If I find the diamond, will you be happy?" Her body lightly quivered; a cough erupted from her lips; her face was white as paper; her cheeks red with sickness.

…...

She silently lay in bed. Her long hair was still a little wet; her face was whiter than her pillow; her lips were slightly purple. She was in a deep sleep, but her left hand was tightly clenched.

"I found it."

The diamond in her open hand emitted its natural colors in every direction.

…...

Natsume deeply breathed, he could hear his own heartbeat…..

* * *

Morning.

The bell for first period rang.

"Hey, your fever hasn't gone down yet. Why are you in class? What if you get worse?!" Anna sat next to Mikan, staring at her. She couldn't figure it out. If you miss class, then you miss class. The doctor even wrote a note to the teacher excusing her. She wouldn't be counted absent for it.

Mikan softly coughed and opened her book,

"The teacher will always reiterate stuff from other topics during class. Reading the book by yourself will result in some lost information."

"Ha. Is class more important or is your fever more important?"

"I'm fine. My body temperature is only at 100 degrees. It will be better soon."

Anna rolled her eyes,

"Please, this one class won't matter okay? You will pass anyway."

Mikan smiled and shook her head,

"Only working hard allows people with good grades to become angels."

"Angels?"

What?

"Why do you want to become an angel?"

"Humans are with humans, flowers are with flowers, birds are with birds, so naturally angels can only be with angels," Mikan said as she read the book.

Anna couldn't stand listening anymore.

The classroom door was suddenly kicked open!

All the students looked over in surprise—

A cold, cool Natsume stood there. He wore a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans. On his shoulder was a black Nike backpack. His eyes showed no expression. The door was swinging behind him.

"It's him again. He's so annoying! Why is he coming to class everyday now? It's worse than before, when he used to skip class. At least that way, everyone could have some silence." Anna muttered. The classroom door was always being kicked open. The hinges had to be fixed four or five times already.

Natsume stood there, his cold eyes searching the classroom, then walking straight towards them. Anna's eyes widened, shocked. What? He was walking towards them?

"Mikan!"

Anna softly called. God, what did Natsume want to do now? Did he think that Mikan didn't have enough to go through?

When Mikan raised her head—

Natsume just stopped in front of Mikan's desk. The morning sunshine shined from behind him. His long shadow enveloped the sitting Mikan.

"What are you doing here?!"

He yelled in a cold, mean tone.

Mikan stood up, coughing, "_cough_…..I am here for class….."

"Natsume, why are you still so mean to Mikan? Do you think that you haven't harmed her enough, so you came to mess with her again today? I'm warning you….." Anna just kept on firing at him. Everyone in the class watched.

"The doctor said you needed to rest!"

Natsume completely ignored Anna, his voice a little scary.

Mikan stood there shocked.

Anna mouth was wide open. She couldn't find any more words to fire at him.

All the students were shocked as well. They couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Did…..did Natsume Hyuuga just worry about Mikan?

"Leave class and go back to the dorms!" Natsume took Mikan's backpack and messily threw her books, notebook, and writing utensils into it. He even accidently threw Anna's book in there too.

"I…..I want to stay for class though….."

Mikan's hand reached out for the backpack.

On the white backpack, was Natsume's hand and Mikan's hand. The distance between them was at a minimum. He wanted to take the backpack away, but she held onto it.

Annoyed, Natsume yelled,

"Hey! You….."

Mikan smiled at him.

Her eyes were like the moon; her lips were still a little white; but her smile was strong.

"…..I really don't want to miss class….."

Natsume glared at her.

Finally—

He muttered, "Whatever!" Then let go of the white backpack.

"Thank you."

Mikan's voice was soft, so soft you almost couldn't hear it. Only Anna heard it and only Anna saw the flush of color that rushed to Natsume's face.

Natsume started to walk away.

Suddenly, he took a deep breath, his expression seemed to be struggling. With a mutter, he turned around and took off the Nike backpack and took out—

One plastic container of medicine!

One paper wrapped package of medicine!

One box of medicine!

Another paper wrapped package of medicine!

…..

The last was a thermos!

Mikan and Anna were stiff with shock, seeing the magic of medicine unfolding before their eyes. There were medicines of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Everyone was in utter shock.

"Eat them all!"

Natsume harshly said, turning around to go back to his seat at the back of the room.

All…..all of them?

Did Natsume bring over the whole pharmacy?! To eat them all…..you would have issues…..

Anna collapsed onto the table, laughing.

Mikan bitterly smiled, twisting open the thermos.

Hot vapor seemed out.

Anna was surprised, "Wow, even Hyuuga can be sweet for once!"

Mikan held the thermos and couldn't resist turning around to look at the cold, expressionless Natsume in the back. Her heart melted, like something had hit it.

The weather these days were very irregular.

The end of May should've been very hot already, but this cold draft had lasted for three or four days already, chilling the classroom.

The teacher was up at the podium, lecturing.

Mikan was trying to concentrate on taking notes. She felt a little bit cold and wanted to cough, but was afraid the sound would disturb other students.

"Are you okay?" Anna quietly asked.

Mikan nooded and smiled, acting like there was nothing wrong. Since she was the one who decided to come to class today, she decided that she couldn't disturb others because of a little fever.

She tried to suppress the cough.

She tried to suppress the coldness.

The suppression made her head spin.

Trying to focus on the pen taking notes, Mikan tried her hardest to forget the pain. She tried to focus on the teacher's lecture. But, because she couldn't cough, her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Breathing became difficult and her face began to swell red.

_BANG!_

A backpack was slammed onto a desk.

All the students turned their heads back, just to see Natsume stand up, picking up his Nike backpack. He coldly took out his phone and pressed a button, walked up to the teacher, and slammed it onto the podium,

"You'll need to speak a lot louder for the rest of the lesson!"

The teacher, confused, only stared at the phone. Before he could even speak, Natsume walked away.

Natsume walked up casually to Mikan.

Mikan wanted to say something, but his expression was so cold, she didn't know what to say.

Natsume said nothing.

He bent down—

His left arm picked her up at the knees and his right arm held her back. And like a gust of wind, Mikan was being carried in his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

Mikan yelled, struggling in his embrace. Under surprise, she couldn't help but violently cough. She coughed so hard she couldn't breathe and her whole body shook.

"To the infirmary," Natsume smirked, "I am recording the rest for you, so you won't miss anything!"

"_Cough! Cough!_ Let me down!" Mikan continued to cough, trying to get out of his arms.

"Be quiet!"

With a pull of his right arm, her head smashed to his chest. She couldn't continue to yell with her face against his clothing.

The teacher and students were just sitting ducks.

And just like that—

Natsume Hyuuga expressionlessly carried Mikan Sakura out of the classroom.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading another chapter of _There Will Be Angels_! I have a couple of points I feel need to be addressed:

1. Many of you of stated how you hate the way Natsume is treating Mikan, which I completely agree. As you can already see from this chapter, things will definitely get a lot better. I just needed to make him seem as bad as I could, so that way you will all be able to see the contrast between the old him and the new him (after he falls in love with Mikan).

2. Many of you also have stated how all my characters seem to be a little OOC, which I also completely agree. See, I didn't write this story to fit everyone's personality, because I wrote the story first. Then I tried to take Gakuen Alice characters and sort of squeezed them into the character personalities I had already set. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

3. This story is **not **supernatural. Many of you have asked about that too. Though the title is _There Will Be Angels _and angels play a big role in the story, no one in this story is an angel. They are all alive and human:)

Thank you again, for reading. As always, review or PM you comments, questions, and concerns. Please look forward to the next chapter!

-Linda


	5. Chapter 5

**There Will Be Angels**

The infirmary door was kicked opened with a _BANG! _

The loud sound caused the needle in Dr. Misaki's hand to shake, almost making him stab the girl sitting in front of him.

"Hey you! Get over here!"

A fierce sounded shot through the infirmary room.

Dr. Misaki just calmly pushed the unnamable substance into the girl's arm, and said, "Remember to come back for another shot in the afternoon."

"Nurse! Are you deaf?!" The sound was clearly pissed.

"Thank you," the girl couldn't help but look towards the doorway. Upon seeing flaming eyes like they could kill, she ran for her life out of the infirmary.

Misaki threw the needle into the trashcan.

"Are you deaf?!"

The sound pierced Misaki's ear.

Even so, Misaki didn't raise his head. Instead, he raised his right hand and pointed at a sign that hung on the snow white wall,

"Please refrain from producing loud noise."

Natsume's face was white and then red; a nerve in his forehead was about to explode. If he wasn't holding Mikan in his arms, his fist would've already made contact with the nurse's face!

Mikan secretly laughed in his embrace. Ever since coming to St. Alice, she had never seen Natsume so tense. He held her so tightly, her bones were about to break. He ran so fast, she thought her breakfast would come out in reverse direction.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsume glared down at her.

"Um….." Mikan tried to hide her smile and coughed, "I am very happy because we are finally at the infirmary. Hee hee."

Natsume just continued to glare and speculate.

"_Cough! _Your words right now weren't very nice, the nurse was….."

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled at Mikan, "_You_ are scolding _me_ because of _him_?! Didn't you say that the one that you liked was….."

He suddenly didn't say anything, his face still like he was dead and his lips pursed tightly.

Misaki finished the task at hand, and turned to the loud male.

The male was tall and attractive: his hair was a sunlit raven color and a glinting diamond earring lived on his right earlobe. Though he seemed to have a perfect countenance, he carried an extremely dislikable attitude and ego. The male was carrying a female in his strong arms. The way he was doing it though, was a little bit stiff and awkward. It was like a dumb boy not knowing how to treat a beautiful porcelain doll.

"You are Natsume Hyuuga?" Misaki asked.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "I don't know you." He had never stepped past the infirmary door before."

"Ruka is a friend of mine," Misaki met Ruka back in college and they were very good friends. He had seen and heard plenty about Hyuuga back in those days.

"Oh," Natsume muttered. So he's Ruka's friend.

"People with heart disease shouldn't yell too much," Misaki calmly said.

"Bullshit!"

Natsume cursed. Stupid Ruka! Under his anger, his arms started to tighten. Mikan could almost hear her bones cracking.

"Ow….."

Mikan quietly said.

"If you don't put her down on the bed, she will die of suffocation," Misaki shook his head. How does a warm, caring person like Ruka have a twisted, awkward friend like Natsume? Another mystery of the world.

"Hey! Hurry up and treat her!"

Misaki sedately walked over, his lips in a slight smile like he had no worries whatsoever.

"Hurry up already!" Natsume yelled.

"Don't be like that….." Mikan held his hand, her skin burning and her grasp weak, "When you yell like that, my ear starts pounding and my head spins….."

"Really?" Though he didn't actually believe his yelling was that loud, he still adjusted his volume.

Mikan blinked, "Just joking! I lied."

"You….."

"I am very happy," she smiled; it being clear and warm.

Natsume glared.

"Thank you for being this good to me," she closed her eyes and sighed, "You know? You are just like an angel….."

Angel? The hell?

Misaki looked Natsume up and down, trying to find a glimpse of an angel on Natsume. In the end, he concluded that Natsume was an angel in the making. Though how long it would take this devil to transition into an angel was a deep question.

"I am not an angel!" Natsume awkwardly said. He hated this kind of cheesy crap.

"….oh," Mikan weakly said. Oh, well that's okay. Angels normally don't admit that they are angels. She opened her eyes, keeping her smile, "Then…..you don't need to be that good to me…..I will…..become spoiled….." She was so used to his mean attitude that suddenly seeing him be so worried and soft made her heart twist.

"I am not being good to you. It's just that I promised you I would go out with you for one month if you found the diamond," Natsume said, his face expressionless, but his worried eyes giving it all away.

"Oh…..so that's how it is….."

His nervousness seemed to transfer to Mikan, because she started to violently cough.

"Nurse!"

Natsume began to yell again.

Misaki quickly made his way to Mikan's bedside. He helped her sit up and softly pat her back, helping her breathe easier, "How long have you been burning?"

"_Cough! Cough_! ..._cough_…..four days….."

"That long?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Mikan covered her mouth while she was coughing. _Cough! _It was supposed to get better, but then she jumped into the fountain.

"Hey! Don't touch her!"

Natsume furiously grabbed the back collar of Misaki's shirt and flung him aside.

"Who gave you permission to touch her?!"

Without the support of Misaki, Mikan heavily fell back onto the bed. Ah, that hurt. Fortunately the pillow is soft, or else falling back like that could give you a concussion.

"Just say what's wrong with her! Does she need to stay in the hospital for treatment?" Natsume's handsome face glared at Misaki.

Misaki took a deep breath, trying to settle the fire within him. This brat. If it wasn't for his heart disease, he would've seriously beat his ass.

"Nothing. Just have her take some medicine and rest for a day or two," Misaki walked back to his desk, which sat next to the window, and started to write a prescription, "Though….."

"What?" Natsume asked.

"If there's someone yelling around her everyday, causing her to not be able to rest properly, the healing period could be extended," Misaki calmly said.

Natsume froze. Did he think he was an idiot?! Who believes this shit?! But….. "When you yell like that my ear pounds and my head spins….."

He looked at Misaki, and then Mikan, and his lips pursed.

After that, Natsume seriously didn't say a word.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe her own eyes. She was in her dorm room listening to the radio and eating popcorn, when Natsume carried Mikan in! He clumsily put her down onto her bed, laid her down, tucked her in, and commanded her to sleep.

Then he turned around to glare at the speechless Anna. He walked over and turned off the radio,

"You can't listen to that! It will disturb Mikan!"

Anna's mouth was hanging wide open. She thought Natsume's behavior back in the classroom was nothing but a moment of insanity. She didn't think that period of insanity would last this long.

Natsume then took the popcorn bowl out of Anna's hands,

"Eating this makes too much noise!"

Anna just stared, her eyes not remembering to blink.

Natsume glared, "Go to the library! Mikan needs to rest. You make too much noise in here!"

He flung Anna out of the room and banged the door shut!

Anna still stood there and shook her head, not being able to sequence the events. That, seemed to be _her_ dorm room; Mikan was _her_ friend; The one always being mean to Mikan was _him_!

And—

Even if she was to go to the library, she at least needed her backpack!

Awake from her daze, Anna knocked on the door,

"Hey! Open the door! My backpack is still in there! And, the one to leave should be you! To have you take care of Mikan, will only result in her becoming worse!

The door opened.

Anna was about to walk in, when a book bag slammed into her face. She hadn't even stepped into the dorm, when the door banged shut in her face again!

Natsume yelled angrily from inside,

"If you dare disturb Mikan's rest again, I will snap your neck!"

So mean!

Anna had a long and intense self-to-self debate and decided to just go with his wishes. She bend down to pick up the backpack and planned on obediently going to the library to study. Her eyes suddenly widened—

What?

Natsume threw out Mikan's backpack!

Natsume you idiot!

Natsume you pig!

Ever since that day, unless it was night time, Natsume wouldn't let anyone "disturb" Mikan's rest. Anna, Hotaru, and Sumire could only wander outside. Hotaru's routine wasn't disturbed because she spent her whole life in the library and study hall anyway. But Anna and Sumire didn't have it so well. Sumire's face turned green with envy, but because of Natsume's presence, didn't have the courage to throw a tantrum. Haha, seeing her interesting expressions made Anna very happy.

But, Mikan's sickness did turn for the better very quickly.

"If my sickness doesn't get better soon, then you guys will permanently stop talking to me," Mikan embarrassingly said to the sighing Anna, who finally got to step into the dorm room.

"Hmph!"

"Anna….." Mikan scratched her head.

"Hmph!" Anna rolled her eyes, "You are a pearl and we are just shells! I am so mad!"

"I'm sorry Anna," Mikan lowered her head. She knew Natsume was being completely ridiculous, but he wouldn't even give her a chance to speak. Whenever she opened her mouth, he would yell at her to be quiet. If she refused, he would use the blanket to cover her mouth.

"Natsume is an idiot!" Anna said for the 10-th time.

"Oh."

"Oh what? He is an idiot and you like him. You are even more of an idiot than him!"

"Oh."

"Oh what again?" Anna said, glaring.

"Idiot. I'm an idiot, so of course I'm 'oh-ing'," Mikan smiled—like an idiot.

"Tch! I can't stand you!"

Anna could help but laugh. After laughing, she couldn't get angry again.

"What do you like about him anyway? Mikan."

Mikan's smile disappeared and she became sullen. At that moment, Anna could see the sadness fill Mikan's beautiful eyes. Then, Mikan smiled again, her smile light like the afternoon wind.

"As long as it's him, I like anything."

* * *

After the cold draft, the temperature suddenly became very hot. The sunlight shined through the library's large windows, burning its way in. In front of the rows of bookshelves, students buried their heads in different kinds of books, magazines, and research material. Sitting in the long rows of wooden tables, the pens of students' scribbled on paper.

Mikan walked over, carrying a stack of research material three feet high, and sat down while wiping the sweat on her forehead. She flipped through the pages and searched through them carefully. As long as she saw the phrase "Human Resources", she would bookmark the page. After half an hour, she had already used up dozens of bookmarks.

Hm, that's about it.

She rolled her shoulders, stretched her arms, and yawned. Then she saw the sleeping figure next to her.

"Hey…..wake up….." she pushed his shoulder.

He continued to sleep, his eyebrows creased like he was struggling to ignore the constant disruption.

"Wake up!" she yelled softly into his ear.

God damn it, who is it! Who doesn't want to live anymore?! Warm sunlight like this is perfect for sleeping. His hand clenched into a fist on the table; his eyes were tightly shut; and his teeth were cursing something.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up….."

It was like a spell buzzing and spinning around him. His fist was so tight his bones started to crack and Natsume lifted his head, his eyes flaming. Do you want to die?!

Mikan was silently reading an article.

Her head was lowered and her lips carried a slight smile. Hearing his commotion, she turned her head, and smiled in surprise, "Ah, I had just wanted to wake you up and you woke up yourself. That's great."

"Just now….." Natsume glared at her. It was clearly her who was disrupting him.

"Just now I wanted to call you up, but," she cutely smiled, "Seeing how nicely you were sleeping, I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer."

The look on his face was scary.

"It wasn't you?!"

"Me? What about me?" Mikan asked, scratching her head. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "You just dreamt about me didn't you?"

Natsume just stared her down.

"What did you dream about me?" she happily smiled, "Tell me!"

"I dreamt that you turned into a buzzing fly!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Only bees buzz."

"….."

"Only bees buzz so there's no way you could've dreamt about me turning into a buzzing fly," her face was filled with brightness, "You should read more books. That way, you won't make these…..cough…..mistakes."

Saying that, she moved the thick stack of articles to him.

"I've already bookmarked the content you need to read. It's not a lot so while you read them, I will continue to find more articles.

Mikan lowered her head and flipped open another book. Secretly, her eyes turned over to look at him. She covered her mouth when she felt like she couldn't contain her laugh anymore. Hee hee, no matter what he turns into, he will always have that blank look on when she takes care of him. How cute!

Natsume just blankly stared at the articles in front of him.

Dream? Bees? Flies?...Hey! Did she think he was stupid? He even heard her laugh!

"Hey!" he coldly said.

She quickly pursed her lips and tried to look serious,

"What?"

Her acting is terrible! He cursed in his mind. Her lips revealed a sly smile and her eyes glinted suspiciously.

But—

She did seem to be a little cuter now than when she was sick.

"Why do I need to read this stuff?"

Flipping through the pages, Natsume only saw some boring "Human Resource" crap on every page, and couldn't help but push everything aside in frustration.

"You forgot about the essay?"

"What essay?"

Mikan had the urge to roll her eyes, but didn't because angels shouldn't make such unsophisticated expressions. She took a breath and smiled, "The human resources essay."

In a distant corner of his mind, Natsume finally found a thread of that memory.

"…..Didn't you write it for me?"

"I did write it for you."

"Then what are we doing right now?" Natsume suspected her brain was burned silly.

Mikan remained expressionless and tried to control her urge to roll her eyes again. She smiled, a little fake and dry,

"You were very honest, saying the essay wasn't written by you."

"….." Natsume froze, suddenly seeing stars flying in front of his eyes.

Mikan smiled, "So you must turn in a new one before Friday."

"You're laughing very evilly." Amongst the chaotic stars, Natsume saw her sly smile.

"What? No," Mikan lowered her head, coughing. When she raised her head again, yet another pure angelic smile broke out, "Actually, I really admire your honesty and courage. The one who wrote the essay without your permission was me, so this time you must write it very well."

"You write it for me."

"…..?" Mikan went blank.

"Did you hear me? You write for me!"

The thick stack of research material was pushed in front of her and Natsume just collapsed back onto the table and slept.

"But last time you….."

"Last time I didn't know what kind of scheme you were planning."

"Scheme?"

"For example, maybe you were planning on using that essay to blackmail me into dating you," he glared at her, his words icy.

Mikan opened her mouth. Egoistic brat. Was she one to blackmail people?! She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"….." she remained silent.

"You are ugly when you roll your eyes," his voice was sharp as a knife.

"Did I roll my eyes?" she looked left and right and even ducked under the table to search, "Where? Where did it roll to? I can't find it?"

"Mikan!" Natsume's expression twisted.

She scratched her head, looking at him curiously, "Are you going to laugh or cry?"

"Also, that time on the taxi, you were the one who pushed me off right?!" Natsume looked really scary.

Mikan's eyes were filled with admiration, "Wow, you actually remember something from that long ago?"

Natsume glared, "Write the essay yourself! Don't bother me!"

* * *

In the evening, Mikan carried the already copied research material back to the dorms, a smile on her lips. She took a deep breath. Summer's smell was fierce yet warm, but she also sensed a moving pure scent.

She looked over.

On the windowsill of the dorm management office, was a pure white flower. Under the setting sun sat a small glass vase filled with clean water. The crisp green leaves and the sophisticated white petals made the scenery even more beautiful. The flowers were silently blooming, releasing a light scent that seemed to suck away time and space, and shooting to the bottom of one's heart.

"What flower is this?"

She curiously and cautiously reached out a finger to touch the petals.

Ms. Imai closed the dorm registration book she was working on, raised her head, and caringly smiled, "They're gardenias."

"Gardenias?" Mikan repeated. Before, she had only heard of gardenias in books, which all said they were pure and innocent. But she had never had the chance to see one in person. She never would've thought that they would be even cuter in reality.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes. They are so beautiful and they smell really nice!"

Ms. Imai stood up and put the vase into Mikan's hands, smiling, "Then you can have it. Remember to change the water everyday; it can probably continue blooming for another three or four days."

"Oh no…no….." Mikan hurriedly placed the vase back and embarrassingly said, "Ms. Imai, you took care of me so well the past few days when I was sick. You are always so nice to me…..I don't know how to thank you…I can't take your flowers….."

"Silly child….." Ms. Imai took Mikan's hand and pat the back of it, "You are a transfer student and aren't familiar with a lot of things, so taking care of you is my duty. I heard from the rest of the girls a while ago, so I know you have been through a lot ever since you came."

Mikan bit her lip, "No. Everyone's treats me very well."

Ms. Imai stared and smiled, "Mikan, I like you. Ever since you moved in, Ms. Imai has liked you. So, if anything ever happens, remember to tell me. I will help you."

Mikan's eyes started to water, "I understand. Thank you." When she was very young, her mother passed away. Her father was a doctor for the Red Cross, so he was always helping others abroad. Ms. Imai's care brought a gust of warmth to Mikan, making her want to cry.

"You take the flowers," Ms. Imai put the vase back into Mikan's hand, "If you like it then put it by your bed. When you smell its scent, your mood can improve and your body can heal faster."

"Okay."

Mikan didn't need to say anything. She took a breath, and put down the vase and the research material, and suddenly hugged Ms. Imai.

"Ms. Imai, I like you too!"

Finished, her face a little red, she grabbed the flowers and the research material and ran upstairs.

Ms. Imai gazed at the girl's retreating figure and smiled.

There was no one in the dorm room.

Mikan put the gardenias on the desk and moved closer to smell it. Ah, her mood was so good she felt like singing. Haha. Flipping through the research material, she sat down and started to write that essay. This time when she finished the rough draft, she had to get Natsume's opinions too. Or else if the teacher starts questioning him, the plan will fall apart.

The pastel orange pen slowly wrote down valuable content.

She was very concentrated.

The sky outside was becoming darker and darker.

Suddenly a musical tune floated through the air.

The ringing of Mikan's phone scared her.

She quickly picked up, "Hello?"

"Mikan….."

The sound coming out of the cell froze her. For a few second, she forgot to breathe. Her whole body stiffened and her hand tightened around the pen.

"Dad, you're back?" she lightly said. Her dad only remembered to call her when he was back in the country.

"Mikan….." her dad sighed, "How come you didn't tell me that you transferred? And even more, to such a faraway place? Your phone number changed too. If it wasn't for Tsubasa's help, I would've never been able to contact you. Did you plan on not ever contacting me again?"

"No Dad. I thought you were coming back in November, so I didn't want to disrupt you at work," Mikan's tone of voice was very polite, "I save some money when I switch the cell number here, so I decided on contacting you after you came back."

"Mikan, it happened over half a year ago. You can't….."

"Dad!" Mikan cut in, "How are you lately? Did anything fun happen abroad?"

"I'm fine so don't worry," her father hesitated then sighed, "Southern weather is very different from northern weather, so make sure to take care of yourself and don't get sick. Don't make your dad worried."

"Oh."

"I have to leave for Iraq in a few days. I'll be gone for three or four months."

"It seems to be very messy over there, so be careful."

"Okay. We both will take good care of ourselves," he paused, "Mikan, do you have enough money over there? I can transfer some to your account before I go."

"No need Dad. There are plenty of kids in poverty that could need that money. I have enough here."

"Mikan. I'm sorry."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Mikan smiled, "I am very proud to have a father like you. You are like an angel that helps and cares for those in need. And I am grown up now and I won't throw tantrums with you like I did when I was younger."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. Mikan heard her father sigh.

"Dad, what's wrong? I really am fine, so you don't need to worry," she smiled.

"From now on, call me every couple of weeks okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly it was like the two didn't know what to say to each other. Ever since her mother passed away when she was seven, this phone call was the longest conversation they had ever had.

"Mikan, Hayate is next to me. He wants to talk to you."

"Hayate?" Mikan froze and then frantically said, "No need because I am kind of busy….."

But a voice blasted into her ear—

"Mikan!"

This deep and sad voice brought the nightmares of the past back to Mikan.

"Mikan, can you hear me? I'm Hayate!"

Mikan closed her eyes, trying to suppress the overflowing memories. She tightly gripped the pen in her hand and let out a breath.

"Hayate….."

"You really escaped? You didn't even tell anyone! Do you know how hard I have been looking for you? I thought you disappeared; I thought something happened to you! Why didn't you at least discuss something as big as transferring with me?!"

Mikan bit her lip, "I'm sorry Hayate….."

"He's already dead! Mikan, he's dead!" that voice was furious, like it wanted to reach out a hand from the other end of the line to shake her to her senses.

"Hayate….." Mikan's face turned white.

"Rei is dead! You touched his body at the hospital! It was icy cold and purple without any life in it! He is dead! He is utterly, no-mistake dead! That boy is not Rei! Even if he has Rei's heart, he is not Rei! Wake up already! Are you really going crazy?!"

Mikan's body started to shake. The furious voice in the phone along with the pitch black darkness outside the window was like an evil devil, trying to pull her back into an infinite nightmare.

"Mikan, come back already. Rei is….."

"If you say that word again….." Mikan said, "If you say that word again, Hayate, I swear that you will never by my friend nor Rei's friend anymore."

The other end of the line sighed.

"Mikan….."

"Hayate, you know that Rei is alive. He is still living on this Earth! As long as he is still alive…..no matter if it's a finger or a hair, I will be by his side! Where I am and how I am doing has nothing to do with you. I only like Rei. Even if it's one thousand or ten thousand years later, I will still only like Rei. You—just forget about me."

Mikan pressed "End Call" and set her phone down. She bit her lip. Her body was shaking and the gardenias seemed to suffocate her.

Rei…..

Why do they all say that you are dead? You are clearly living. I can hear you breath, see your smile, and feel your body heat. You are alive; I know you are. I know that you would never ever leave me alone…..

But.

Why are my tears falling…..

The salty tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart was cold. She tried to take a breath, but somehow couldn't find the air to do it. It was like the ice cold tears overflowed her heart, not allowing her the source of breath.

Mikan collapsed on her desk.

Not being able to hear her crying, her shadow was extended by the lamplight. The gardenias silently emitted their light smell, but even the snow white petals seemed to lose their life.

A musical tune filled the air again.

Mikan covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it! She didn't want to hear that nonsense!

The phone didn't stop ringing.

She grabbed it, ready to rip out the batteries, when suddenly she read the caller id—

"Natsume Hyuuga"

When did this number get stored on her phone? Amongst the tears, her head was blank.

"Hey! Why did you take this long to answer?!"

"….."

"Say something!"

"….."

"Are you…..crying?" Natsume voice panicked and then turned angry, "Who did it? Tell me!"

"No one did anything. I just….." Mikan wiped at her tears and coughed a few times to get rid of the lodge in her throat.

"You just what?"

"I want to see you….." Mikan softly said, closing her eyes.

"….." Natsume took a bit to react, "Hey! You just saw me this afternoon and I'm very busy at night. I don't have time."

"…..haha. I was joking."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll meet you at the entrance of the business department at eight," Natsume coldy said.

"….."

"I will only give you twenty minutes, so hurry up and say what you want to say! I'm hanging up!"

The phone emitted a beeping sound.

The gardenia's scent lightly drifted.

In front of the desk, Mikan tried her best to breathe, telling herself she needed to wake up. She pinched her cheeks and smiled brightly at the mirror on her desk. But even so, the smile still revealed some tears.

The night sky was filled with stars.

The field of the business department had a few dim street lamps. A few guys were on the soccer field laughing and playing. The long red track was almost invisible in the darkness and the outdoor movie theater was continuously flashing white, causing the laughter and hoots of many students.

Mikan slowly ran on the track.

The sweat was pouring even though she was jogging very slowly. The night wind gently blew past, drying the sweat but leaving the new sweat. Her body was very hot from running, and it felt almost like she was showering—in sweat. The water in everyone's body is limited, so perhaps if it turned into sweat, it wouldn't turn into tears.

She slowly ran.

The smile on her lips had the transparency of an angel's wings.

When she reached her fifth lap, the track contained another figure. He was tall and handsome; his hair was wet like it had just been washed; and his diamond earring produced dancing light in the darkness. At that moment, he really seemed to be glowing.

He glared at Mikan, hooking his finger at her, beckoning her.

Mikan walked over obediently.

"I told you to wait for me at the entrance! Why are you here? Do you want to die?!" Natsume's eyes were flaming. Stupid, Mikan. Because of her, he didn't even have time to dry his hair after he showered. And she was here running!

"Oh, is it eight already? I thought….." she clumsily took out her phone and checked the time—

7:40

Embarrassed, her scratched her head, "I'm sorry, the time on my phone must be slow or something. Um…..Did you wait for a long time?"

Natsume's expression tightened, not saying anything. He didn't tell her that after he finished taking a shower, he completely forgot to check the time…..

Mikan glanced at him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled, "Nothing. I just feel like thanking you," Only by seeing him and being with him, could her scared heart slowly relax.

Natsume glared at her.

What a strange woman!

He reached out a hand to lift up her chin. Using the street light, he stared at her face.

"Why did you cry?"

"I didn't….."

"Tell me!" his grip on her chin tightened and his voice was scary. She took a deep breath.

"Ow….."

"Your eyes are swollen and red. Do you take me for an idiot?! Say it, who did this? Was it that….." he suddenly didn't say anything.

"Who?" Mikan asked curiously, temporarily forgetting the pain.

"Sumire!" his facial expression was a little strange, "Did she bully you?!"

"Why would it be her?" Mikan was even more curious now.

"All you have to say is yes or now! Quit the crap!" he yelled, his expression even stranger now.

"Did you used to date Sumire?" Thinking about it now, when she first saw Natsume in the classroom, Anna said Sumire and Luna were his girlfriends.

"No!"

"Then why would she be mean to me?" Mikan blinked, "You um…underestimate girls."

"Even if she was rejected by you, that doesn't mean she wants revenge on me for it. Your too egoistic. Even though Sumire never really liked me, she has never bullied me. In fact, I think she is actually quite a cute girl," she smiled sweetly.

"Egoistic?!"

"Haha," she nervously laughed. Crap, did she actually say that?

"Did you just call me egoistic?!"

"Um…uh…..that….." she thought left and right for a way out, "that…..ah! Right! Has it been twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"You said you would only see me for twenty minutes," she checked her phone and smiled, "It's been almost twenty minutes. You can go back now. Hee hee."

"Mikan….." he threatened.

There was a dangerous atmosphere.

Mikan carefully stepped back.

"You are trying to kick me out right? Do you want to die?!" Natusme glared at her, "I am not leaving!"

"Oh."

Silence followed.

Natsume reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

Under the street light.

His face moved close to hers.

Mikan's eyes widened.

His lips were right in front of her eyes, his diamond earring glinting so brightly it made her head spin.

She closed her eyes, not daring to breathe.

Then—

Natsume's lips made contact with her forehead. It was a little soft, a little warm, but a little cool. The kiss was light as a feather, very very light.

She opened her eyes.

His eyes were filled with warmth and awkwardness. Upon seeing her opened eyes he said, "What are you looking at? Close your eyes!"

She didn't dare open them again.

Natsume laughed. He just loved bullying her. To make such a smart kitty like her turn into a cute little mouse. He forgot where, but on a book he read that when a girl likes someone, no matter how mean you are to her, she won't care.

"Hey….."

Mikan secretly glanced at him. Was he secretly laughing? The corners of his lips were having spasms.

"What?" his face hardened.

"I want to go back now….."

"Why?"

"It's kind of cold." The sweat on her body was dried, but when wind blew past, she felt chilly. She just got better from that fever and she didn't want to be sick again.

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Ah….." Mikan's face drooped.

In the dark, laughter and music floated from the open-air movie theater on the field. Natsume turned to look and suddenly said,

"Let's watch a movie."

It was pitch black outside.

The sky was filled with stars.

The movie theater screen was basically just a white wall with lights shining on it. The male and female leads started to romantically fall in love, break up, and then fall in love again…..

The students sat on elevated rows of steps. Sometimes there were tears and sometimes there was clapping. No one said anything.

Natsume and Mikan sat on the last and highest step. The wind blew past them. His hair had already dried and his body had a nice scent remaining from his shower. He reached out an arm to hold the shivering Mikan, "This way it shouldn't be so cold."

He had a lot of strength and pulled her in with little effort.

But—

Because of this, she heard his heartbeat.

"Ba-dump"

His heartbeat was right by her ear.

"Ba-dump"

His heartbeat was beating with hers.

"Ba-dump"

She could almost feel the warmth of his heart and the blood rushing from it.

Time slipped away in the darkness, but nothing changed. She was her and he was him. As long as there was him, there would be her. As long as there was her, there would be him.

Rei…..

I know that you never actually left…..

* * *

The class of students had already gotten used to Natsume coming to class everyday. Though he was always late and he always used his foot to kick open the door.

The class of students also slowly got used to Mikan's constant presence around Natsume. Mikan helped Natsume takes notes everyday. When the teachers asked Natsume a question, Mikan would quietly give him the answer. When Natsume got into a fight with other students, she would charge in to pull apart the fight and apologize for him. Even when Natsume bullied her, she would still have a smile on her face.

So when Human Resources came around and Natsume answered every question that the teacher threw at him about his essay, the most anybody did was widen their eyes in surprise.

Are Natsume and Mikan dating?

Once one of Natsume's "ex-girlfriends" from the law department came to their classroom, and stared Mikan up and down for a whole five minutes, using her nasally voice to ask that question.

But the result of that, was Natsume throwing a book at her just finished nose with deadly accuracy.

So, no one dared asked that question again.

Until one afternoon—

"This is a new transfer student from St. Mary's. His name is Hayate," the teacher smiled as he introduced the new male student. He was about six foot two, had ebony black hair, and the piercing eyes of a hawk.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading another chapter of _There Will Be Angels_. Sorry for the long wait; I kind of got lazy:p But thank you all for your patience because not a single person rushed me. As an author, I really appreciate that. As always, feel free to PM or review your questions, thoughts, and concerns about this chapter or this story.

Also, I would like to say how much I appreciate all of your support for this story. I read all of your reviews and PMs and I personally respond to every single one of them (except if you review as a guest, then I have no way to get back to you). You all don't know how much this means to me. Every review, favorite, and follow makes me so very happy.

**You all give me confidence in my writing...**

So thank you to everyone. I have readers from **47 **countries. That always amazes me. People from all around the world read, review, and most of all enjoy my creation. I thank you all so much.

Love to all of you,

Linda


End file.
